The Ice Lord and the Silver Wolf
by Zekuran
Summary: It starts off the day after Toushiro played soccer with Karin, and she gives him an unexpected gift. Read of Karins murder, then unexpected return. What does the future have in store for this lord of ice and the fierce natured girl he loves? Please R&R!
1. A Gift and Despair

**For the entirety of this fic, I will not, Nor will I ever own, Bleach. Give me a moment to come to terms with the horror of that realization. As I said, this is the start of the rewrite, and really, I only added about eight hundred words to the story, giving it a more full experience for the reader, as well as smoothing out the sentence flow.**

**Recommended Song For Chapter: My World of Sin by Sparzanza**

Karin Kurosaki, the younger sister of the by now well known, at least to other worldly beings, Ichigo Kurosaki, was wondering through the streets of Karakura Town aimlessly. She wasn't sure where she was going; just that she had to move towards this as of yet unknown goal. The normally level headed girl found this to be extraordinarily irritating, as she always knew what she wanted to do, and didn't like being unsure of her next actions. Turning the corner, she realized where she was when she saw Toshiro leaning against a guardrail, looking out over the city as the sun set, soul-phone in his hand as the always majestic event played out, the sky splashed with a collage of vivid and beautiful colors.

Upon seeing Toshiro, the tomboy realized that she had been looking for him, and sighed to herself as she went and leaned against the guardrail at his side, watching him as well as taking in the natural beauty that occurred every day in the skies above Karakura. Looking at Toshiro, she felt the strange urge to talk to him, and she had always been one to follow her heart. "Hey-" she started, only to be constrained by an unexpected and unaccustomed shyness. Not to be deterred, she started again. "Um, about yesterday, I just wanted to thank you again." Said the adolescent tomboy.

Hitsugaya looked at her, his expression curiously blank, yet at the same time piercing. "It was no problem." The youngest captain of the Gotei 13 reassured her, "besides, it was more in my own self-interest than in any need to help you. It's the duty of Shinigami to dispose of Hollow in the world of the living." he said, turning his attention back to the soul-phone in his hand.

"That wasn't what I was talking about. I know that killing those things is your job. I was talking about helping with the soccer match. You really didn't have to, so," Karin said, leaning in and kissing Hitsugaya on his cheek. Shocked, the Captain of the Tenth Squad looked at the furiously blushing girl, who was already backing away "thanks!" Then she turned and ran, leaving a stunned Toshiro to look at her retreating form. He lifted his hand and held his cheek, still warm from her kiss.

5 years later….

With Aizan's defeat and the end of the Winter War, everyone in Karakura town who had been involved in the war began to settle back into what had passed for normal before the chaos, before any of them had ever heard of Shinigami, the Seireitei, or the Gotei 13.. Little did they know that soon a great shock was going to rock them all to their very core.

Ichigo was sitting on the river shore with Chad, looking at his long-time friend. Chad, Ichigo thought, hadn't quite been the same since that dark day just a little over a year after the end of the winter conflict, when the realization that they had all nearly died had faded, and they had begun to truly move on with their lives, when fate had reminded them all that she was one hell of an ornery bitch, and had kicked their legs out from under them with a seemingly sadistic glee.

_Flashback….._

_"KARIN!" Yuzu, the younger of Ichigo's fraternal twin sisters, shouted from the kitchen. Slowly walking down the stairs, and keeping a wary eye out for his old man, Ichigo idly wondered how such a small girl could make so much noise as he spied both his little sisters in the kitchen, though Karin appeared to be very annoyed. _

_"What do you want Yuzu?" asked Karin, tapping her foot in irritation, as she had been planning on going out to play soccer, and maybe write a letter to Toshiro later, the two having kept in correspondence after the end of the Winter War, building on their unlikely friendship, using Rukia as their glorified package courier._

_"I need you to run to the grocery and get me a few things." Yuzu said, holding out a long list of items and some money, as well as using her puppy dog eyes to great effect, knowing that there was nobody in the family who could resist her when she did that. Her skills in it had only improved since Rukia had moved in with them._

"_Fine." Karin groaned, "Just stop looking at me like that." she gripped as she snatched the list and money from her sister and walking out the door, grumbling under her breath about stupid errands and sisters that were too damn adorable for their own good. Looking at the list and taking in juts how many items were on it she wondered how the hell she was going to get it all home. She was so immersed in these thoughts that she neglected to watch where she was going and ended up walking straight into something giant, and hard as a rock. Stumbling back, she looked up at the towering height of Chad Yasatora, a member of Ichigo's close-knit circle of friends an idea popped into her head.. _

_"Are you all right?" Chad asked in his soft voice, reaching out to steady her with a near gargantuan hand. _

_"Yeah, I'm fine." Karin reassured him, waving away his hand. "Listen, could you do me a favor?" she asked, hoping he would say yes. Seeing Chad nod his affirmative, she continued, "Could you help me get all these things home?" She asked, holding up the list of items to Chad. Chad, as was typical of his near-silent giant persona, again just nodded and began walking in the direction of the grocery, Karin almost having to jog to keep up with the seven foot tall man. _

_Getting to the store, the two quickly found all of the items on the list. Waiting in line with Chad next to her and two other men standing in line, she noticed one item they hadn't gotten. "Hey Chad, could you go grab some wasabi?" she asked. With a nod, the giant teenager headed to the back of the store, where he had seen the spicy condiment earlier. He had just grabbed the wasabi when he heard the muffled sound of somebody screaming, as well as the sound of something heavy hitting the ground. Unsure what they were, but instantly on the alert, Chad moved cautiously in the direction of the checkout, where the sounds had originated from, only to drop everything in shock when he saw a horrible sight. There, in a steadily growing pool of blood, was Karin Kurosaki, both hands pressed to her throat as every second or so a crimson mist would spray from between her fingers. Running towards the downed girl, Chad glimpsed the unmoving body of the cashier, and noticed that the cash drawer had been pulled out of the register. Reaching Karin's side, he quickly took in her unnaturally pale skin, and then his eyes met hers, and he saw the abject fear and confusion in the thirteen year olds gaze, wondering why this had happened to her, as well as the bleak acknowledgement that she was going to die._

_This was something he hadn't expected, and with Orihime in America on an exchange program, there was no quick way to fix this. Picking up the girls rapidly weakening body, he ran as fast as he could towards the Kurosaki Clinic He was still half a block away when he felt Karin go limp in his arms, her hands falling away from her neck to reveal the jagged, tearing wound that had ended the young girls life . _

_Running inside, he looked around wildly, calling desperately for Isshin to come help him hoping for a miracle. Running out of an adjoining room, Isshin Kurosaki stopped dead upon seeing his daughters limp form in Chad's arms. Running over, he took his daughter and laid her on the nearest bed, but stopped when he saw her throat. He knew then that there was nothing he could do to save. Gathering his fiery little girl's body into his arms, he sank to his knees, letting out a howl of pure agony and pain. His screams brought Yuzu, Ichigo, and Rukia, who had been visiting, running in. Rukia and the rest of the Kurosaki family stopped dead on seeing Isshin and Karin, as well as Chad's blood covered clothing, and then Yuzu started screaming as well. Ichigo stood still, unable to comprehend what he saw. It was almost as if he were completely detached. Standing next to him, Rukia noted with a great deal of worry that Ichigo's face had gone completely blank, a sign of pending mental breakdown._

_Everything he had done had been for the sake of protecting those he cared about, and he had failed horribly. Backing out of the room, Ichigo went to his room and sat on his bed, staring blankly at the wall. Shortly afterward, Rukia came in as well and sat next to him. Wrapping her arms around him, she began to rock him back and forth, and soon the dam holding back the tide broke, and Ichigo's body began to shake with powerful sobs. Twisting, he pulled the startled Rukia into a hug, holding her to him as if afraid she would disappear. At first surprised, Rukia let a few of her own tears slip from her eyes as she cradled Ichigo's head to her, admittedly small, chest. "Shhh, Ichigo. I'm here for you, and I'm never going away as long as you need me." she whispered soothingly, rubbing her hand up and down his back as he began to sob even harder, tightening his hug as he did, as if she was the only thing keeping him from going completely adrift on a sea of despair and pain._

_The Kurosaki family cried late into the night, with more and more friends coming to help them start moving through the pain._

_End flashback…_

Ichigo lay back, staring into the sky. His father still hadn't recovered, and was becoming increasingly unstable, and not in the happy way he had been before, but in a more somber way. It was a terrible thing for a parent to have to outlive their own child, and it showed in Isshin. Most of what he did was stare at a poster of Karin that had been set up next to the poster of his mom. Yuzu had somehow managed to move on, but Ichigo knew she still cried herself to sleep at night. Ichigo himself had found that Rukia had been what helped him come to terms with Karin's death, helping him to move on as well. He was even thinking about taking old man Yamamoto up on his offer to let him have one of the still empty captain's seats. Looking up at the sky, and knowing she was somewhere in Soul Society, Ichigo whispered quietly to himself "We'll find you, Karin."


	2. The Ice Rose

I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliates. This is a standard cover your ass disclaimer.

She did not know how, or why, and she really did not care. Karin looked around at the 71st district of Rukongai. The two children who had found her when she first came, Mikearu and Andoru, had recently died. Andoru in an accident, and Mikearu by suicide. When she had come, like all other souls, she had no memories of herself besides her name. But last week she had woken, sweating heavily, and almost crying in pain as a deluge of memories sought their former places. Her dream had been so strange. She was floating above twin teal colored lakes surrounded in the north by snow, and in front of her, a pulsing, shining light that she had just touched when she woke up. She stood up and began to walk. She knew she was far away, and that it would take a great deal of time to get there, but she had an image to comfort her. If she succeeded, she would see Toushiro again. It would be hard, but she would do it, if only to see a familiar face.

One week prior…

Hitsugaya was in his quarters, looking at nothing in particular. He would have to begin work soon, and with any luck, Matsumoto would not be nursing a hangover when he got there. Really he thought, how much can one person drink? Exiting his quarters, he walked to his office, only to see Matsumoto diligently working. Matsumoto looked up in surprise "Captain! I didn't expect to see you here today!"

"Why not?" he asked, crossing his arms over his white haori.

"Captain, don you realize what day it is?" asked his suddenly worried subordinate.

It struck Hitsugaya that he didn't know the date, and he knew why. He had been trying to forget. "Karin…" he whispered to himself. That girl had been one of his only close friends, and when she died, id had greatly hurt him. He had gone to pay his respects at her funeral, and every year since then. "I had forgotten." he said, "If you'll excuse me Matsumoto." he said as he left the room, leaving his worried Lieutenant to stare after him. Having made an arrangement with Captain Kuchiki years earlier, one that allowed him free use of the powerful nobles private Senkaimone Gate, he left Soul Society quickly, and exited in a graveyard. He looked at the tombstone in front of him. He had never understood why she had kissed him, nor, he believed, had he really tried. He hadn't understood his own emotions at the time. He still couldn't. Had it been just friendship? Or would it have become something else? He stayed until he heard the Kurosaki family coming, then made his exit after leaving his memento on the tombstone, something that he felt did justice to her memory: an ice flower that defied the elements, for it would not melt for a year.

Ichigo and Rukia reached the tombstone firs, and looked mournfully around. Seeing the rose, they looked at one another. "Toushiro's been here" said Ichigo, looking at the beautiful and defiant flower.

"Karin was the only person I've ever seen get close to him besides Momo, and Karin was closer still. It makes sense that he comes here to mourn her." Rukia said, fiddling with her clothes as she did so. Ichigo's only response was to grunt. Standing up, he looked at Rukia. As she had counseled him through the pain of losing Karin, he had come to the slow realization that he had managed to fall in love with her. He had yet to tell her. To be truthful, it was because he was afraid, afraid that she would totally reject him, and then leave. He didn't want to be the cause of something like that. Still, he could hear Karin's voice in his head, telling him that life was too short to be wasting time like he was. _I guess she would be the one to know _ he thought to himself. Looking at Yuzu and his old man, holding onto each other for emotional support. He looked at Rukia, and mustering his courage, grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the sight of the other two. Turning around, he shushed the sputtering Rukia with his hand. Looking into her violet eyes, amazing and beautiful as always, he hoped he wasn't about to ruin a relationship with the one person he cared about above all others. "Rukia, there's something really personal that I want to get off my chest, and I don't want the other two to hear. I'd like you to hear me out, okay?" eyes softening, she nodded, and he lowered his hand. Stepping back a little bit, Ichigo realized he didn't know what to say. "Look… Rukia, I've been trying to get the courage to tell you this for while, and I wanted to tell you oh, um, oh damnit" he cursed as he stammered.

"Ichigo, if you're going to say something, then just say it." said Rukia, beginning to lose patience with him.

"Rukia, I think I'm in love with you!" he blurted, then blushed furiously.

"Ichigo" Rukia said as she moved closer to him. Her right fist swung out suddenly, hitting him in his stomach and bending him in half. With an exclamation of "Baka," she clubbed him on the head with her fist, knocking him to the ground. "You couldn't pick a better time to tell me? You had to tell me that here, and on this day?" she shouted before bursting into tears. Ichigo stood up and pulled her to him. At first, she resisted, then she began to hug him back.

"I know this was a bad time to tell you, but it was like I could hear Karin saying that I shouldn't wait a moment longer. I just had to try. So, um, do you love me back?"Ichigo asked as he held her to him.

"Ichigo, I don't think I could love anyone else." said Rukia. The new couple hugged each other, not daring to let go in case this was all a dream, and they would wake up soon. When they left with Yuzu and Isshin, they were holding hands in shred love towards one another. On Karin's tombstone, Toushiro's icy rose flashed a blinding blue.

Not knowing why he had been called to see the Captain-General, he entered that revered and ancient mans presence. "Captain Hitsugaya" said the old man in greeting. "I have decided that for the next year or so, you, and Captain Unohana will be teaching those students at the academy who are a cut above the rest, much like you were. Know that this is an order, not a request. You are hereby dismissed, and are to report to the academy tomorrow morning." said the old man. Hitsugaya nodded and left. He went to his quarters within the division, and fell asleep on the futon, where he dreamt of a young girl playing soccer, a young girl whose fierce nature had held him totally in awe of her. Her death had left him greatly pained. A single tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek before freezing as he remembered that one, truly unique person.

A month and a half later…

Finally, thought Karin as she finished filling out her registration papers. She had just barely made it in time for the new semester, which was starting the day after tomorrow. She looked up at the imposing building and sighed. What had she just gotten herself into?

Authors Note

Well, I wonder if I've managed to surprise any of you guys. Please write reviews, as I feel my writing style needs the critique. Also, ask me any questions you want and I'll answer them to the best of my ability.


	3. The Soul Reapers Art

_I _can_ do this_ Karin thought to herself as she donned the red and white uniform of the female students at the Soul Reaper Academy. Her nerves were making her feel sick and excited at the same time. Walking from her new room in the academy barracks, she joined the flow of new students headed toward the assembly hall. Thinking about her brother, a hero of the Seireitei, she knew she had a lot to live up to and accomplish. Standing in her spot in the ranks of students, she figured that there were 60 students, total. Looking at the podium, she saw an impossibly old and scarred standing with both hands on a club-like cane. Signaling that he desired silence, the old man began to speak. "I am Genryuusai Yamamoto, Head-Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. You all wish to become Soul Reapers, the guardians of the souls of the World of the Living. My hopes are that you will make yourselves worthy to bear the title of Soul Reaper. I will now administer the oath, simple, and unbreakable. Do you swear to protect Soul Society, and protect the souls of the World of the Living, even if you must sacrifice your life to do so, and swear to follow the orders of your seated officers should you become Soul Reapers?" asked the ancient Head-Captain.

_ "_I do so swear!" echoed the voices of the new trainees. Karin found herself filled with the need to do as she had sworn. Something about that old man's words had awoken a great need, a fierce hunger inside of her. She knew that she would do as she had worn, and even give up her life, such as it was, to fulfill her oath. Being dismissed with a nod from the Head-Captain, the students filed to their first classes. Karin entered her first class with 20 of her classmates, and stood behind a simple wooden desk. An older man came into the classroom, dressed in the black hakama and haori of a Soul Reaper.

_ "_I am Lareck Retsu, your teacher. You will call me Retsu-Sensei, and with any luck, one day you will all call me by my name. I'm going to take roll, and don't be shy to affirm your presence in this room." He said, holding up a piece of paper and beginning to call off names. Karin waited patiently until her name was called. "Kurosaki, Karin?" red Retsu-Sensei.

_ "_Here, Sensei" Karin called before taking her seat. Whispers immediately broke out amongst all the other students.

"Kurosaki? As in THE Kurosaki?"

"No, she's too small"

"I don't know, she seems pretty spunky."

"There will be silence!" roared Retsu-Sensei. Looking at Karin, he scrutinized her for a moment. "Are you related to Ichigo Kurosaki?" he asked her.

"He's my older brother." she said, squirming a little under the stares of the other trainees.

"Don't expect any favors from me. In fact, I am going to work you a lot harder than the rest of them." he warned.

"As you will, Sensei." Acknowledged Karin. Retsu-Sensei resumed calling roll. As soon as he finished, he looked at his new students.

"Now, as I said, I am Lareck Retsu, , and I am in charge of teaching you the combat forms of Hoho, Zanjutsu, and Hakama. Learning these things is necessary for you to become decent Soul Reapers, and will very likely be tied up in whether or not you survive your future battles. It usually takes six year to graduate, and for every day of those six years, you are going to report here to me for training. You will be with me for two hours every day, as well as being in a Kido class for another two hours. There is also a meditation class, which teaches you to control your riatsu, as well as the basics for communing with your Zanpakutou, besides those, there is a various curriculum designed to teach you how to fulfill your duties, whether you apply to the Kido Corps, Special Ops, or the Court Guard Squads. In this lesson, as well as the Kido lesson, there are to classes only for those who prove themselves to be exemplary. For the Kido lessons, the teacher will be Unohana Retsu, Captain of Squad Four. For this lesson, the teacher will be Toushiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the Tenth Squad." Upon hearing Toushiro's name, a thrill went through Karin. "In order to be considered an exemplary student, you must have hopes of being able to graduate in three years or less. Now, onto your first lesson." said Retsu-Sensei as he began one of the most grueling training regimens she had ever been through. She was proud of herself when she could walk out of the room at the end of it. Retsu-Sensei hadn't been lying. He was harder on her than the others.

She had two more minor lessons before they broke for lunch. After lunch, walking down the hall to her Kido class, she again stood by another desk for the fourth time that day. Their teacher was waiting for them, leaning against her own desk. When they had all filed in, their teacher began to speak. "I am Kira Chou, your teacher in the Kido arts. Kido is divided into two parts, Bakkudo, or restraining spell, and Hado, or destructive spells. In order to be considered one of the greatest Soul Reapers, you have to have the intelligence to master Kido." she said with the air of one who was arrogant in her capabilities. She was about to continue when she noticed that Karin had raised her hand. "Yes, Kurosaki?" Kira asked testily.

"What about Lieutenant Renji Abarrai of Squad Six? He's achieved Bankai, and he says he's horrible with Kido. And what about Squad Eleven Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, or even Ichigo Kurosaki, a hero of the Seireitei, and one of the most powerful Soul Reapers there is, and he doesn't know any Kido. Are you really saying that that they're not amongst the greatest Soul Reapers ever to live?" Karin asked, a little annoyed that this woman wasn't giving her brother credit for his abilities.

"All of Squad Eleven are idiots, including their captain. As for Lieutenant Abarrai , he can still barely use it. Also, although I will admit that he is a hero, but that doesn't change the fact that he's a totally incompetent clod." Chou-sensei said, closing her eyes in her eloquence. She never even saw it coming. Shaking her aching fist over the form of her unconscious teacher, she looked up at the shocked faces of her fellow students and groaned. Then she brightened as an idea came to her.

"All right, first things first, I'm the only one here allowed to insult Ichi-nii. If any of you tell her that I was the one who knocked her out, you will all regret it, got it?" she said, glaring at her classmates. Looking at their nodding heads, she bent down and started shaking Chou-sensei. Chou-sensei opened her eyes and looked around confusedly, then grabbed her head and groaned. "Oh, my head hurts!"

"Chou-sensei, you fainted, and then hit your head really hard when you hit the ground." explained Karin, helping her sensei stand even as she lied through her teeth.

"I suppose I can go see Captain Unohana after class…" mused Chou-sensei. "Anyway, we should probably start the lesson." said Chou-sensei as she walked to the board and began a lesson every bit as mentally straining as the first morning lesson had been physically exhausting.

Physically and mentally exhausted, Karin stumbled into her final class of the day. Sitting on the floor with his legs under him at the front of the room was a small, dark-skinned man. Even without moving, he radiated total refinement and power. There were no chairs in the room, just several rugs spread around, and Karin was momentarily confused. The man motioned her classmates and her to sit on the rugs. As they were doing so, the man stood up. To Karin and the others, it seemed more as if he flowed. "Well, I'm glad you've all survived the day. Six hour of classes must have you totally exhausted, huh?" asked this strange Soul Reaper. Karin and her classmates wearily nodded. "What you will be learning in this class is easy to define, but hard to accomplish. You will be learning the art of meditation. This is the safest possible way for you to gain communion with you Zanpakutou. Your Zanpakutou are the clearest expression of your souls, and so you must have achieved total inner calm, and empty your mind of all thoughts. My name is Yoru Tsuki, and I will be your sensei, he said as he flowed back into a sitting position. For Karin, who had loved her karate lessons, meditation was no problem. As she slipped deeper and deeper into it, she became more and more aware of her surroundings. Finally, she could hear something no one else seemed to be able to: a faint, eerie, howling sound.

With nine hours of classes a day, there wasn't much time for anything else. Karin made the time for other things. Exploring the area surrounding the Academy, she found not one, but two booksellers. Finding odd jobs here and there, Karin began to earn some money. Along with her classes, she also practiced Kido and her fighting skills for an hour every day. As her first month went by, she was disconcerted to find that the howling noise she heard during meditation became clearer and louder every day. In her classes, she quickly became the best, and was highly praised for her skills and exemplary spirit control. Whenever she had the money, she would buy a book on one of her subjects, and become even better at it. She was jealous of her position as best and worked very hard to maintain it.

"I can't believer her progress." said Kira as she sipped tea with Lareck and Yoru. "It's like she's a fish in water."

"She does seem to be thriving." Lareck commented. " There are six tests in each of Kido, martial arts, and spirit control in order to become a Soul Reaper, and she's passed two of the martial art tests, three of the Kido tests, and five of the spirit control tests. She's amazing, and I taught Ichimaru and Toushiro, both of whom graduated very early. Yoru agrees with me in this: she must be placed into the advanced classes. Do you agree?"

Of course! She's absolutely brilliant, and I feel that she needs a challenge. You have my whole-hearted support in this." said Kira, again taking a sip of her tea.

"All right, let's send her a note." said Lareck.

Karin was preparing for bed when there was a knock at her door. Sliding it open, she was surprised to see a sixth year student, all of who often served as aides to the senseis. After handing her a piece of paper, he wordlessly walked away. Looking at the paper, Karin smiled. She had made it to the advanced classes.


	4. Cry Unto The Heavens

Thank you so much for the reviews. I was starting to think I was not getting any good thoughts. At the end of this chapter is a self-made drawing of Karin's sword in its Shikai state. I suck at drawing, but it will give you a basic idea of what it looks like. In addition, I need to know if you want lemons in later chapters. I can go any way, but I would like those who wrote me reviews to give me their input. I also need to know if I am any good at action sequences. R&R. Thank you very much.-Zekuran

I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliates.

Karin was ecstatic when the day of her first advanced classes arrived. Going into her Fighting Arts class, Karin could barely contain her excitement. She was finally going to see Toushiro, one of her closest friends. In fact, besides Yuzu, he had been the closest person to her. Looking at the four other students in the class, she realized that he was probably going to notice her immediately, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. Then again, maybe she might finally get to see his mask crack. She looked at the other four students, noting that one was a third year, and the other three were second years. _Great_ she thought to herself_ Now they're going to think that I'm a novice compared to them._ She looked up to see Toushiro coming in. He was a little wider through the shoulders than she remembered, and now stood an inch taller than her 5ft 7inches of height. But, other than that, he looked exactly the same. Karin couldn't help it. She had to startle him. "Good morning, Toushiro." Karin commented pleasantly, causing the four others to look at her like she was crazy. Upon hearing his name, Toushiro looked up with a scowl, no doubt ready to reprimand the one who had spoken, when he saw her.

He stopped, and an expression of shock flitted across his face for the briefest of moments. "K-K-Karin?" Toushiro asked, unable to keep the stammer from his voice. Remembering his surroundings, he tried to salvage what was left of his self-control. "I want you to stay after class. I am Hitsugaya-Sensei, or Captain Hitsugaya, and nothing else, understand?" Toushiro said, reasserting total control over himself.

"Whatever, Shorty." Karin said. The other students were gaping at her. Now they knew she was crazy. Toushiro raised an eyebrow at that, but let it go. It was time to move on with the lesson. Maybe he could embarrass her a little bit. Grinning wickedly to himself while maintaining his outward calm, he began to speak.

"Well Karin, I suppose I should see how well you measure up to the others. Leading them to a large training area set into all such rooms. "Yamiki, come over here." Toushiro ordered, "and you too, Karin." Coming to stand near Toushiro, along with the nondescript third year, Karin was suspicious of Toushiro's intent. "Yamiki, Karin, I want you two to spar with one another, so that I can judge how good Karin is." Toushiro said as he handed them both bokken, and then stepping back while gesturing for them to begin. Karin immediately stood ready, while a quit, eerie, howling reached her ears. Yamiki and Karin attacked each other, both of them moving from form to form with the seamlessness that spoke of many long hours of practice. After separating from each other, Karin viewed her opponent warily. _He's just too good_ she thought. _I have to find a way to break his rhythm and startle him. _She smiled as the perfect thought came to mind. With just her right hand clutching the bokken, she jumped into an attack. Swinging it to the left, she was gratified to see him moving to block. The moment their blades connected, she reversed her hands grip so that the blade was pointing from the bottom of her fist, while maintaining contact with Yamiki's blade. Twisting into it so that her back was to him while her blade kept his at bay, she brought her elbow up and out behind her, catching him high on the cheekbone, causing him to stumble badly. Twisting back in the other direction, she brought the bokken down in a diagonal slash from his right shoulder to his left hip before gripping her sword normally again and jumping back a couple feet. Badly confused by her attack, her opponent was completely open. Karin used this opportunity to reveal a move she had been working on. Her Senka wasn't as devastating with a bokken as with a real sword, but the effects were still pronounced. After Karin appeared behind him, kneeling, Yamiki just collapsed. He was barely breathing, and almost unconscious.

Toushiro looked at this display with shock. The fight hadn't even lasted thirty seconds, and Yamiki had been the best in the class. _She could be a third seat, or maybe even a Lieutenant. _Toushiro thought to himself, already knowing she could have graduated already if she had wanted.

Two hours later…

"Great Kamis, Karin! How did you get so good at fighting?" Toushiro asked Karin while she leaned against his desk.

"What, did you think I got to this class on looks alone?" Karin teased, enjoying the fact that she had so greatly surprised Toushiro.

"I expected you to be good, but a Senka? Only the masters of Hoho can use that!" Toushiro said. "You've been holding back. You could have graduated already, and no doubt been a seated officer by now if you had wanted to!" Toushiro said, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Maybe, but anyway, I should probably go. I'll try to talk at the end of the day, okay?" Karin said as she gathered her things. As she left, she gave Toushiro a tight hug. "It was really nice to see you again. I hope I'll be able to see Ichi-nii and Rukia-neesan before too long, as well as Yuzu and old Goat Face. Bye, Toushiro." Karin said as she walked out.

Toushiro watched as she left, then he exited the room as well, and headed to the Squad One barracks for the Captains meeting. There would be three new Captains to at last replace the traitors. Entering the assembly hall, he noticed he was the last one to get there as he stepped into his place in the formation just as Captain-Commander Yamamoto began the meeting. "For the last five years, there have been three captain positions open. It is my pleasure to announce that these positions are now to be filled. I and two different Captains for each of them have judged their worthiness. The new captain for Squad Nine will be Hisagi Shuhei." There were nods of approval as the tattooed Soul Reaper stepped into the room. "Taking over for Squad Three will be Rukia Kuchiki." This time the nods of approval were influenced by a smile of pride from Ukitake, and surprisingly, Byakuya. "Finally, taking over for Squad Five, Ichigo Kurosaki." This time there was outright applause as the young Soul Reaper entered the room. Fixing the new Captain of Squad Five with a gimlet eye, Yamamoto continued, "Captain Kurosaki, your request, though strange, has been approved. Hinamori Momo will become Lieutenant of Squad Nine, and two of the surviving Espada, Nelliel Tu Odeschvank, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, will be released from confinement to become your Lieutenant and third seat. That is all for now." Yamamoto said, dismissing the assembled Captains. As the Captains began filing out, Toushiro quickly walked over to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, I have news for you." Toushiro said to his friend.

"Yeah, what's up Toushiro?" Ichigo said, hoping it wasn't anything bad to ruin his good mood.

"Karin is in the Academy, and she has all of her life's memories. She wants to see you and Rukia." Toushiro said.

The effect was instantaneous. Ichigo jumped into the air, came down and hugged Rukia tightly to him. "Where is she, right now?" Ichigo asked when he finally put her down.

"She should be taking her lat class right about now." Toushiro said, then followed the new captain as he began running in the direction of the academy with Rukia right behind him.

Karin was in her last class, deep in meditation. Whatever was making the howling noise seemed nearer than ever. Instead of ignoring it like usual, she concentrated on it, immersing herself in it. She began to call out within herself, telling it to appear before her. Her classmates felt the response immediately, while she never noticed. A sudden wave of riatsu burst from Karin, flattening her fellow students. 30ft outside the classroom, the three captains stumbled from the force of it. "What the hell was that!?" Rukia exclaimed.

Ichigo and Toushiro looked at one another. "Karin!" They said together. Running to the door, the three captains saw a strange sight. Karin, deeply meditating, was only just opening her eyes to see a Zanpakutou being formed in midair. Standing up, she grabbed it with both hands and drew it. With a somewhat dreamy look in her eyes, she reversed her hold on it, and holding the blade out behind her, she began to speak, quietly, and mournfully. "Cry unto the heavens and tell all your sorrow, Shiruva Fan. Her blade branched at four parts into star like configurations. The hilt also changed, resembling a European long sword. "Wow." Rukia said. The other two nodded. Ichigo was especially surprised. It had taken him two months to reach Shikai, and Karin surprised him by reaching Shikai the moment she first saw and touched her Zanpakutou.

Author's Notes


	5. The Warning and Hanging Dog

**Thank you for reviewing. In addition, I cannot believe I forgot this last chapter. Shiruva Fan means Silver Fang. I do not know if the place I go for translations did it right, but that was what I got. Also, I cannot really work my membership right, so tell me in the reviews if you think this should be a lemon or stay the way it is. The sword was cut out of the last chapter, so I will find a way to get the pic to you**.

I do not own Bleach or its affiliates

Karin's eyes cleared as she looked at the sword. Confusion suddenly appeared on her face. "What the hell just happened?" Karin asked aloud. Looking around the small classroom, she was stunned to see most of her classmates were unconscious and that Tsuki-Sensei was visibly shaken. Looking at the doorway, she saw Toushiro, Rukia, and Ichigo, all with shocked looks on their faces. "What just happened to me?" Karin asked, before her eyes rolled up and she began to fall.

She never hit the ground. Toushiro caught her, and then laid her gently down. "Rukia, get Squad Four over here. These students are all suffering from riatsu shock. They'll need some help before their back to normal." Toushiro said as he began to check Karin for any wounds. With a nod, Rukia shunpoed away. Twenty minutes later, all the students had been taken to the Squad Four barracks to be observed overnight.

"She's just like you, Ichigo." Rukia commented as Ichigo paced in the halls of the Squad Four barracks, waiting for Karin to wake up so he could see her.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo said, snapping a look at her.

"The both of you have such massive riatsu that when you fully release it, it can be deadly on its own." Rukia explained.

"What I want to know is if Zanpakutou usually appear like that." Ichigo asked, clearly worried.

"No, they don't." Toushiro said as he appeared next to Rukia. "I just asked the older captains. Head-Captain Yamamoto said he had only seen that once before, when Ryuujin Jakka appeared for him."

"Well shit. What's that mean for Karin?" Ichigo asked.

"My guess would be that she now has one of the most powerful Zanpakutou in soul society." Toushiro answered, his face calm, while inside there was a sinking in his stomach. Yamamoto getting his Zanpakutou had ignited the never ending war between Hollow and Soul Reaper. What did that signify for Karin and her Zanpakutou's appearance?

Karin opened her eyes in confusion as she sat up and looked around. She was in the middle of a soccer field. But that couldn't be right, because once the soccer field stopped; it was surrounded on all sides by a thickly wooded forest. Standing up, she was clueless as too how she had gotten here. Hearing a deep growl, she turned quickly, but saw nothing. Moving towards the forest, she found herself suddenly flying by a heavy blow from behind. Rolling over, she was pinned by the paw of something giant. She couldn't tell what it was because of the shadows constantly swirling around it. The thing growled, and then moved away. The killing grace that it held, and the way it moved, showed Karin a held back ferocity and power that astounded her. Suddenly, a full moon came from behind the clouds of the sky; the shadows surrounding the thing were stripped away, revealing a giant silver wolf. The wolf let out a sigh, and lay down in the patch of moonlight. "Who-Who are you?" Karin asked, not feeling any fear, but instead finding herself drawn to the mysterious creature.

"You know, deep down, whom I am." It replied.

Startled, Karin realized that she did. "You're Shiruva Fan!" she exclaimed.

Shiruva Fan grunted in amusement. "Very good child. You're pretty sharp."

"I'm the one who has the brains in the family!" Karin declared, beginning to enjoy its company.

"Is that so? Well, you are going to need that. You need to tell Soul Society that an ancient enemy of both Soul Reapers and Hollows is coming, and it could possibly destroy you all." Shiruva Fan said.

"What ancient enemy?" Karin asked, totally confused.

"The Gates of Hell will open and its army will appear. You have been warned." Shiruva Fan said as the world faded to nothing, and Karin lapsed into true unconsciousness.

several hours later…

Toushiro had sent Ichigo and Rukia home, with the promise that he would notify them when Karin woke up. Sitting beside Karin's bed, he looked at her. She had never looked more…vulnerable, than she did now. Grabbing her hand in his, he laced his fingers with it. He held this position for a while, and was surprised when her hand tightened its grip on his. Looking up, he saw Karin had opened her eyes, and was looking at him with a small smile. Toushiro slowly began to smile back, and dawn found them both asleep, still holding hands.

Isane was the first to find them in the morning. Looking at the scene, she couldn't help but think how sweet it was. She sighed, knowing she was going to ruin the moment. Shaking Karin's arm, the poor Lieutenant was rewarded with t punch to the face. Karin woke up when she felt the impact of her fist on something, and then gasped when she saw what she had done. "Toushiro, wake up!" Karin whispered frantically. The white-haired captain's eyes snapped open as if he hadn't been asleep at all. Taking in the scene in front of him, the unconscious Isane and the frantic Karin, he sighed. _Typical Kurosaki_ he thought,_ causing trouble even when she doesn't mean to. _Assuring Karin that he would take care of it, he took the unconscious Isane to Hanatarou, who woke her without any difficulty. Apologizing profusely on Karin's behalf, he was sent way by Isane, who promised that she forgave Karin, and that no real harm had been done. Walking back into Karin's room, he found her nervously pacing the room, her long, black hair floating around the middle of her back. Seeing Toushiro, she walked over and gave him a hug. "Toushiro, is there any way that I could get a warning to the Head-Captain?" Karin asked, stepping back to look at him.

Toushiro, though shocked that she had hugged him, was not at a total loss for words. "You couldn't get it to him, and unfortunately, neither can I. The Head-Captain doesn't accept any second-hand information that comes from a source outside the military arm of the Soul Society." Toushiro said, finding himself saddened by the disappointed look that crossed her face, was prompted by it to give her some hope. "However, I can cut you a deal. If you want, when you graduate from the academy, you can join my Squad, no interview, no tests, nothing. You just get in, and then you can see the Head-Captain." Toushiro said, gladdened by the look of happiness that came from Karin.

"Well then, I guess I had better get busy, doesn't it?" Karin said as she hugged Toushiro goodbye, then walked away down the hall. Toushiro watched her walk away, his gaze riveted by the slight sway of her hips. He wondered what kind of headache he was setting himself up for.

Karin was officially a student of the academy for another two weeks. Upon her graduation, she applied to, and was accepted into, Squad Ten. She got a surprise when her Soul Reaper robes arrived, along with a notice of her rank within the squad. "Karin Kurosaki, you are hereby accepted into the ranks of Squad Ten, and accorded the rank of third-seat." Karin read, her eyes growing wide at her unexpected rank. She was going to be a seated officer. She sighed. She knew she was going to drown in paperwork. She didn't even know how to fill out the paperwork.

Karin was dressed in her black robes, with her Zanpakutou slung across her back, held on by a black and silver band. She was very nervous as she stepped before the assembled men and women of Squad Ten. "It is my pleasure to introduce you to your new third seat, Karin Kurosaki. For those of you that would ask. She is related to Captain Kurosaki, in fact, she is his little sister." Toushiro said, a bored expression on his face.

Looking out at them, she bowed. "I promise that I will do a good job as your third seat." Karin said, straightening up. Standing there, she knew she was being judged. She just hoped that she could live up to, or live down, their judgments.

Rukongai, Hanging Dog

Walking through the streets of Hanging Dog, Ichigo looked around at where Rukia had grown up. Rukia was walking through the streets with purpose, and the crowds cleared for the diminutive Captain of Squad Three. Such a difference from when she had lied there. Then, she had been no different from them, and had been unable to do anything as her friends had died in various accidents, or had simply disappeared, only to be found in the river, floating face-down. That was part of the reason that she was here today. Ichigo followed her to a hill overlooking Hanging Dog. At the top of the hill were four graves. Rukia bowed to these graves, and spoke quietly to them. Ichigo stood back, out of hearing range. Looking at Rukia, he felt different, like he was at peace. It was a wonderful feeling to him, since he had been fighting for one reason or another all his life. The both of them had managed to keep their relationship a secret from everybody but one person. Renji had caught Ichigo and Rukia kissing each other goodbye after date in the Living World. Surprisingly, he had completely accepted it, and had promised not to tell anyone else about it. Rukia finished, and Ichigo walked over to her. Stopping in front of her, he looked into her brilliant blue eyes, slowly getting more and more lost in them. Bending over, he began to kiss her. his tongue teasing her lips until she granted him entrance. She tasted sweet, and he began to deepen the kiss, and it seemed to last an eternity. An eternity that was far too short as far as Ichigo was concerned. Pulling out of the kiss, Rukia leaned her head against his chest, wrapping her arms around him. Ichigo was contented, but he knew it wouldn't last. Eventually, somebody would find out about them, and the wrong words would reach the wrong ears. He couldn't have Rukia's reputation sullied by rumors of an illicit relationship. The thought of losing her for any reason made his chest tighten, which had really only left him with one option, and option that he was more than happy to enact. He didn't know what would happen, but he knew he just had to try. "Rukia, will you marry me?" Ichigo asked as he knelt to the ground in front of the beautiful woman.

The shock on her face was evident, and she was struck dumb, her mouth opening and closing. Finally, she nodded enthusiastically before throwing herself into Ichigo's arms. She looked at her hand as Ichigo put the ring onto it. Typical of Ichigo, the ring was a little bit unorthodox. Instead of the usual diamond, it was a large sapphire, surrounded by four pale violet amethysts. . Rukia held onto the man she loved as the su set over Hanging Dog.

Authors Notes

Well, here it is, hopefully. The Shikai state of Shiruva Fan, Silver Fang.


	6. A Zanpakutou's Word

**To all fans- thank you for your reviews. I am very glad that lalunaticscribe**** was able to help me out with accurately translating the japans I had for Silver Fang. It is actually Gin Kiba, which is how you see it written form now on. Please, if you have any questions about what I write, please ask me in the reviews and I will get back to you as soon as possible.-Zekuran**

"All right Toushiro, you have some explaining to do. Why did you make me your third seat?" Karin asked as she walked into Toushiro's office less than thirty minutes after her introduction and indictment into Squad Ten. Toushiro, seated at his desk, leaned back and looked at her. He would the answer was obvious.

"Okay, let's see if you understand this. Next to me, and possibly Rangiku, you are the most powerful Soul Reaper in Squad Ten. I am also confident that you will be able to cope with the responsibilities of the job. Now, if you would please lee, I have some paperwork left to do." Toushiro said, pointing at the large stack of paper on his desk. Karin gulped. It was almost as tall as she was! Without another word, she left the room. Toushiro sighed, and then returned to his work. He wondered if Rangiku was drinking somewhere. His door opened again, and he looked up with a scowl, ready to reprimand whoever it was, when he saw Karin with a small box. Wordlessly, she took a quarter of the paperwork, and then left again. Forty-five minutes later, she came back and handed him the papers she had not had the authority to fill out, before taking almost the rest of the pile, and then leaving again. Just over two hours after starting, Toushiro only had the paperwork that required his personal authority to fill out, an easily manageable amount. Karin had left, presumably to fulfill her own duties for the day, which was reviewing how well the seventh, sixth, and fourth seats ability to do their duties. She likely had a few hours of work ahead of her, there being one fourth seat, two sixth seats, and eight seventh seats, each one requiring at least twenty minutes to review. If she could do that, Rangiku would actually have to work to keep her position. _Maybe that is not such a bad thing_ Toushiro thought.

Three hours later

Karin set down her pen with a sigh before filing the review for the fourth seat. She had decided that one of the sixth seats was ineffectual at her job, and had recommended that she be stripped of her position and relegated to the ranks, and be replaced by Senji Hasada, a very competent seventh seat. She would have to go over possible replacements for his position before she left. All she had to do before it could tart is get it approved by Toushiro. Walking into his office, she found him meditating at the center of the room. He opened an eye, looking at her for a moment before he stood up. "I take it you have something for me?" Toushiro asked, looking at the paper in her hand.

"Yeah, and then I have another two hours of work ahead of me." Karin answered, rubbing her eyes.

"Just think, you're going to be doing this for a very long time." Toushiro said with a wicked grin.

"Please, don't remind me." Karin groaned.

"It looks like you want to replace Nisa Royes with Senji Hasada." Toushiro said, reading the reports on both, along with Karin's recommendation for Senji. "Everything seems in order, but who would you have replace Senji? Surely not Nisa, right?"

"Of course not. That's why I have another two hours of work." Karin said, rubbing her sleepy eyes. Toushiro looked at her for a second, then filled out the paperwork. "All right, I'll trust your instincts. Pick whoever you think is necessary." Toushiro said, handing the paperwork back to her. Karin nodded and turned to leave. "Hey, Karin, got a question for you." Toushiro said. Karin turned and looked at him. "Do you still want that meeting with Head-Captain Yamamoto?" he asked, looking at her.

"Yeah." she answered, too tired to be sure where the conversation was going.

"All right then, tomorrow you and I are going to the Squad One barracks, and that way you can tell him what you think he should know." Toushiro said, telling her to be there by eight A.M., then dismissing her.

The next day

Toushiro arrived at the Squad One barracks to find Karin already waiting for him, He looked at her, then continued past her into the barracks, Karin following him closely. Toushiro knew where the Head-Captains office was, and went directly there. Upon arrival, they were told to wait by Lieutenant Sosekibe, who told them that the Head-Captain was speaking with others, but would see them Toushiro waited patiently, which was more than he could say for Karin, who paced back and forth like a caged animal constantly. She stopped when the doors to the Head-Captain's office opened, with Ichigo and Rukia. "What were you doing in there, Ichi-nii, Rukia-neesan?" Karin asked.

"You'll find that out in just a little bit, Karin" Ichigo said, walking away with Rukia.

Karin starred after them for a moment, then was ushered into the Head-Captains office by Sosekibe. Walking in, she knelt in front of the Head-Captain, while Toushiro stayed outside the room. "Why have you taken the time to seek me out today?" Yamamoto asked, starring at the young girl in front of him.

"Sir, I have brought a warning, a warning given to me by my Zanpakutou." Karin answered, hoping he would listen.

"So, the warning of a Zanpakutou, huh? Very well, let me hear it." The old man said, surprising Karin with his bluntness.

"Sir, the warning was that some ancient enemy of both Hollows and Soul Reapers will open the Gates of Hell, and some sort of army will pour out of them, and that we need to be ready for that." Karin said, explaining her encounter with Gin Kiba.

Yamamoto thought a minute. "Zanpakutou are not always forthcoming with where they get such information, but their predictions often come true. As such, the word of a Zanpakutou is considered iron clad. Gin Kiba's request that we ready ourselves for this threat will be honored." Yamamoto said, his words laden with his authority and power. "Now, there is to be a meeting of every Squad's officers, from the fifth set up through their Captain, to celebrate a momentous occasion. IF we do not hurry, we will be late. I assume we are done here?" Yamamoto asked, although in reality, it was a command of dismissal, and Karin stood up and wordlessly left.

"Toushiro, I was told that that there is some sort of meeting?" Karin asked as she left the office of the Head-Captain.

"Yeah, I just got the message from a Hell Butterfly. C'mon, it's not that far off." Toushiro said as he shunpoed away, with Karin following him closely. They arrived in the room that usually hosted the Captain's meetings, though it was now much more crowded than usual. Karin looked around. This place had been made to host thirteen captains, not more than 60 seated officers. She saw a strange looking, blue-haired man, with what looked like a piece of bone on his jaw, and when he saw her looking, he made his way over.

"Well, if it isn't Toushiro Hitsugaya, but who's this? You haven't been carousing around have you?" Grimmjow said, seeming to sneer at her and Toushiro, though Karin could see a glint in his eye in anticipation of a good argument. If that was what he wanted, then she was more than ready to cut him down to size.

"Karin, this is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, a former Espada, now your brother's third seat." Toushiro said, by way of introduction. Turning to Grimmjow, he glared at the tall fighter. "Grimmjow, two things. Number one, this is you Captain's little sister, so ply nice. Number two, show some respect for my rank." Toushiro said, not even bothering to conceal his distaste for the arrancar's disrespect.

"You forget Toushiro, I'm the former Sexta Espada, and I could kick your ass any day. I used to kick Ichigo's ass, and you won't be any more difficult." Grimmjow bragged.

"You used to beat my brother? Why do I find that hard to believe?" Karin said, purposely making fun of him.

"I almost killed him on three occasions, and he still owes me a sparring match." Grimmjow said, looking around the room, as if he was going to start a fight with Ichigo right there. It was then he saw a green hired woman moving towards them, a strange, skull-like shape on her head. "Damn." Grimmjow muttered before moving off, followed by Karin, who was still arguing with him.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I trust you were enjoying our third seats company?" the green haired beauty asked.

"To be truthful, I wasn't the one he ought company with. Rather, it is y third seat to which he speaks." Toushiro said, pointing at the two, who were alternately arguing and laughing at one another. "Nel, I do believe that Grimmjow likes her." Toushiro said, surprised at the flash of jealousy he felt.

"I don't know about that. The reformation classes we put him through changed him, but not that much. I suppose it might be possible that he respects her, or at least he respects Ichigo enough to be civil with her." Nel said.

"I don't know how you would win someone like that's respect." Toushiro commented, watching Karin smack Grimmjow upside the head, and Grimmjow return the favor.

"Oh, that's easy enough. You just have to beat him to within an inch of his life." Nel said, a twinkle in her eye.

Suddenly, there was a loud thokking noise as Yamamoto's cane was banged on the ground. "Let us come to the reason that you are all gathered here." Yamamoto thundered. Then stepping aside to let two others step u and speak.

"You all know me. I am Rukia Kuchiki, and this is Ichigo Kurosaki. However, there is something about us that you don't know. We've known each other for the last five and a half years, and for the last four months, we've been dating. Yesterday, I visited Hanging Dog, and the graves of friends that I lost there. While there, Ichigo, well, he proposed marriage to me. I have accepted this proposal, and we are to be married in three months." Rukia said all at once, and the entire room was enveloped by a silence that was punctuated by the glacial glare that Byakuya leveled at Ichigo.

"Well Ichi-nii, it's about damn time." Karin said bluntly, as she walked up o the newly engaged couple and hugged Rukia in front of the shocked crowd. "Now I have an excuse to call you Rukia-neesan." she said, holding the smaller girl out at arm's length.

Ichigo took that moment to begin speaking. " We would have waited until we could go through the proper channels, but decided to tell you like this so that we wouldn't have to suffer any sordid rumors if any of you found out while it was still a secret." he explained to the crowd, mostly looking at Byakuya. Understanding dawned on Byakuya, though he showed no outward signs of it. The boy had gone over his head and attained personal approval from Head-Captain Yamamoto so that Rukia's reputation wouldn't suffer badly on the possibility that their relationship was discovered before they could legitimize it. However, who would be so callous as to spread rumors like that?

Everybody in the room muttered "Matsumoto" as one. She managed to look offended before everyone in the room laughed at her.

Two months later

Karin entered the Senkaimone, grumbling to herself. Of course, Toushiro would say he would do a favor for Ichigo, and of course, when it turned out to be going to the real world, he had dumped it on her. She had been scrambling to find someone to do her work for her while she was gone, and had found an all-too willing victim in Senji, who she felt had risen to the occasion. _He must be angling for another promotion_ she thought to herself. He might just get it. Their fifth seat had died right before she joined, and the position was open. She'd have to test his fighting skills, and then recommend him to Toushiro. Thinking of her Captain, a smile came to her lips. He was so much more relaxed nowadays. Probably because she had taken over all of Matsumoto's work, as well as most of the often drunken Lieutenant's duties. Toushiro, without the massive workload, was able to relax more. She'd even caught him smiling the day before. She stopped smiling. _I'm angry with him _she reminded herself.

_You know you can't stop yourself from being happy for him_ Gin Kiba told her.

_Be that as it may, if I'm in the World of the Living, I have to go see my family, and I don't know if I'm ready for that._ she replied to Gin Kiba.

_Oh, you know you've been dying to see them. Toushiro just gave you the perfect excuse. You know that, and you can't hid anything you know from me._ Gin Kiba told her smugly.

_Your right, okay?_ Karin thought, backing off, not wanting to get into an argument with her sword. He was grouchy and a sore loser when it came to arguments. _ It was pretty sweet of him, I suppose. _ Karin commented as she stepped into the World of the Living.

She had stepped onto the street, and then, as she turned around, bumped right into something behind her, something that felt as hard as a steel girder. She stood, then looked up. "Oh, my apologies, Soul Reaper." Chad said, gazing down at her.

Karin just stared at him, then without warning, she jumped and snapped a kick to his chest. Landing, she clutched at her aching foot. "Idiot!" she cried. "Why the hell didn't you use your power to beat the hell out of the bastards who killed me?" she screamed at him, almost crying from the strength of her anger.

At first, Chad was totally confused. The confusion gave way to recognition. "Karin…" the giant mumbled. Looking at the obviously distraught man, Karin took a deep breath, and calmed herself down.

"You know what though? I forgive you. There was really nothing to be done about it. It just happened too fast." Karin said as she tried to comfort the giant man.

"Thank you, Karin. I'm truly sorry that I wasn't there to help you out that day." Chad said, trying to apologize. This earned him a smack to the head. Shaking his head, he looked down at an indignant Karin.

"Look, I said you were forgiven, and that's all there is too it, got it?" Karin said, glaring at him. Sighing, she rubbed her head. "I'm actually here on semi-official business. Here you go Chad." Karin said, handing him a white card she had pulled out of from inside her kimono. "If you want to know what it is, it's your invitation to Rukia and Ichigo's wedding."

"Their getting married?" Chad asked in total surprise.

"Yep, and about damn time too." Karin said. "Hey, you know where everyone from Ichigo's gang lives. Here, take these, I have to go see my family." Karin said, giving him all the invitations before taking off for Urahara's shop.

Walking in, she looked around. "Can I help you?" asked a rather strange looking man wearing a pair of geta and a fishing hat.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a gigai, and I heard this was the place to go." Karin answered, walking over to him.

"Ah, well, I can certainly help you, but one thing: who's paying for it, and who's my customer?" the strange man asked, pulling out a calculator.

Karin sighed. This was going to be so depressing. "The payer and the customer are one and the same: me, Squad Ten third seat Karin Kurosaki." she said, handing over the necessary paperwork to pay him directly from the Squad Ten treasury. "I hope you know that they're going to dock my pay for this." she grumbled

The man paid no attention to her final words, still dwelling on her name. "Well, I suppose I could half the charge for a friend." he mused.

"You're not my friend, hell, I barely even know you." Karin said, confused.

"No, but your brother is a friend, and that's close enough for me. I'm Urahara Kisuke, by the way." Urahara said, grabbing Karin's hand and shaking it.

Taking her to the back of the store, he took her measurements, chatting all the while.

"So, you're the third seat of Squad Ten, huh? You must have been a genius. How long were you in the academy?" Urahara asked as he finished taking her measurements.

I graduated from the academy in just two months." Karin said with obvious pride in her accomplishment.

"Really now? Well, that is a feat to be proud of." Urahara said as he left the room.

Thankfully, the conversation halted as Urahara busied himself, using Kido to alter the features of an already made gigai, soon making it look exactly like Karin currently did. About 5ft 7inches in height, maybe 115 pounds in weight, fair skin, and raven hair that would have hung to the middle of her back where it not for her customary ponytail. Her eyes were almost black they were so dark a grey. Karin looked at the gigai, impressed. It was like looking in the mirror, only better. "There you go. Now, don't be afraid to come back and spend some more money here!" Urahara said brightly, handing her an assortment of items. "These are free of charge." Urahara said, before he ushered her to the back room to find more appropriate clothes for her than the white kosode she was currently wearing. Exiting the shop ten minutes later, she looked completely different. Her clothing theme seemed to be black and silver, which Gin Kiba enjoyed to no end. Black jeans, black sneakers, and a black t-shirt with four silver lines running straight from her left shoulder to the right hem. It fit her style just right. Urahara had even thrown in a black scrunchie and black and silver baseball hat, using both to hold up her hair. She felt just like she did before she had died. Comfortable and fearless of all those around her.

Drawing up to the Kurosaki Clinic, Karin sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. She walked to the door and knocked. The door was answered by a severe looking woman in a nurse's outfit. "Excuse me, is Yuzu here?" Karin asked

The woman swept a disapproving look over Karin's clothes before speaking. "She's not here, She went to the fair with some red-headed loudmouth. She won't be back till later." The woman said, moving to close the door, then glaring t Karin when she put her foot in the way.

Smiling sweetly at the older woman, Karin was really annoyed. "Well then, if not her, then maybe Isshin Kurosaki?" Karin asked.

The woman couldn't keep a sneer from her voice as she answered. "Neither of them is here, now go away!" the woman shrilled before slamming the door.

Karin gaped at the woman's audacity. _This calls for slightly more forceful means_ she thought. She made sure that she had a kikanshiki on her before she knocked again, then quickly brought her hand up, two fingers pointing straight up, in front of her face. The woman opened the door again, then scowled when she saw Karin. "I thought I told yo-" she began, but Karin interrupted her.

"Bakkudo One! Sai!" Karin intoned as she whipped her arm out horizontal to the ground. The woman gave a strangled squawk as her arms were pinned behind her back by an invisible force, and her legs, no longer obeying her command to remain standing, collapsed underneath her. Karin stepped over the woman, who was threatening to do horrible things to her. Calmly, she pulled the woman inside, then used the kikanshiki on her, silencing her as she passed out. Karin moved her to a bed in the clinic, and released her kido. Karin walked into the Kurosaki living room, and looked around. Everything was the same except for one thing; her father had evidently put up a poster of her eleven year old self next to the poster of her mother. _I guess they really are out_ Karin thought. _I suppose that I'll just have to wait_ she thought as she sat on the couch. Realizing how tired she was, she closed her eyes and slipped into a deep slumber.

Karin awoke several hours later to a muffled gasping sound. Opening her eyes, she saw a familiar brown-hired figure. Crying out each other's names, the two rushed into each other's arms. "Yuzu, I missed you!" Karin almost screamed, her eyes pricking.

"Karin!" Yuzu cried, tears flowing from her eyes. Karin wanted to cry with her, but she didn't. She never cried. Karin just hugged Yuzu tighter and Tighter to her.

"KARIN!" roared a familiar voice. For once, Karin allowed her father to tackle her, picking her up in a bone-crushing hug. "Masaki, our oldest daughter has returned from the dead!" he cried.

Karin held Yuzu and her father to her as they both cried. Karin felt as happy as she had when she had woken up to find Toushiro holding her hand. Karin froze for a moment. Had she actually thought that? _It makes sense for me to be happy here, because I love these two_ Karin thought. She knew she had feelings for Toushiro, but were those feelings of friendship, or something stronger? These thoughts were troubling for the ordinarily stoic tomboy. The family continued to hold each other for a half an hour, when the sound of the front door slamming broke the reverie.

"Hey, Isshin, I'm ho-" the voice began, only to stop when its owner saw Karin. Karin blinked. It couldn't be Ichigo. Ichigo was in the Seireitei. But, if it wasn't Ichigo, then who was it? Then realization hit her.

"Your Kon, aren't you?" Karin asked, looking him over. He looked exactly like Ichigo, but someone was holding his hand, and she could see the person's legs behind his. Just as she saw the person, they moved to stand next to Kon. Karin was absolutely surprised to see Tatsuke. The older girl froze when she saw Karin.

"Karin?" Kon and Tatsuke said at the same time, obviously shocked to see the sixteen year old girl.

"In the flesh, or rather, whatever these gigai are made of." Karin laughed. "But what do we have here?" she asked, pointing at their held hands. She smiled when she saw them blush. The five of them spent hours talking, about Ichigo's engagement, the five years she'd been gone, anything to fill completely that ach that Karin's death had left in all those around her.

Three weeks later, Kuchiki Mansion

Chad must have found all the people that Ichigo had wanted at his wedding, because all of the guests had arrived on time. Everyone who attended could understand why the couple had rushed things. It was autumn, after all. The ceremony was being held in the Kuchiki House Shinto shrine. Setting herself down into the seiza, position, Karin waited for the bride and bridegroom to enter. Ichigo and Rukia came in, wearing the traditional clothing of a Shinto wedding. They were immediately approached by a man bearing a ledger, which they signed while other men collected envelopes filled with cants from all those present. The priest began an unintelligible chant as Ichigo and Rukia advanced to the front of the room, where they performed the San-San-Kido. Drinks of sake were exchanged between the Kuchiki's and the Kurosaki's. Isshin then stood up and named the family, i.e.: the two fraternal twins, as well as their relationship with Ichigo. Byakuya stood and did the same with his family. Miko maidens entered and began passing out sake while Ichigo and Rukia exchanged wedding rings. The two then proceeded to the sanctuary, where they offered twigs of a Sakaki sacred tree in worship to the gods. Karin smiled, though her back was totally numb from sitting in the seiza. She was proud of her Ichi-nii.

**Author's notes**

** A few things. One, don't worry, there's going to be some action in the next chapter, and in later chapters, pitched battles. Two, I'm thinking about running two stories that parallel this timeline, and center around the romances of Ichigo and Rukia, as well as Kon and Tatsuke. Now those two are a perfect match. Who better to keep the perverted mod-soul in line than Tatsuke? I have Karin's Shikai state sword drawing as my profile pic, so if you're interested, check it out. Thank you animewarrior519 for coming to me with the problems you had with my story. For all readers, there are several words in here, the nmes of things or ceremonies that you may not understand. Ask me about them, or anything else I've written, and I'll explain it to you. Thank you-Zekuran**


	7. The Fury of the Blade

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed for the last chapter, and everyone who has reviewed as a whole. Thank you as well to those who asked me questions, or gave me an honest critique as to spellings, translations, or the speed of the whole thing. I would like you all to know that it is a privilege and an honor to receive such glowing testimonials to my work. I hope that this chapter lives up to your expectations. In addition, I would like to know if you want me to do a side story for Kon and Tatsuki. I do not know why, but I feel that the two of them rather belong together. Again, thank you- Zekuran.**

Three days after the wedding, Karin walked into Toushiro's office, again without knocking, a common occurrence. She had settled into the habit of doing all of Rangiku's work, the chesty Lieutenant usually taking the opportunity to go out and drink. Toushiro looked up. Something was this time, as if she was going to ask him something. He was halfway pleased to be proven right seconds later. "Yo, Toushiro, do you remember how that Squads fifth seat is currently open?" Karin asked, walking over and leaning against the side of his desk.

"I don't see how I can forget, seeing as how it's my responsibility to find someone to fill in said seat." Toushiro commented dryly, somehow managing to fill out two reports at once. Karin figured that was what happened when you had to do all of the paperwork for a Squad for thirty years. She hoped that never happened to her. "Why do you ask? Did you happen to find a potential replacement?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Well, I've actually found three. An eighth seat named Heaven Yuki, a seventh seat named Gavin Kurei, as well as Senji Hasada. They are all going to take the test that I have laid out whether they want to or not." Karin said, and Toushiro could almost find himself feeling sorry for the poor bastards, but only almost.

"All right, I suppose you want permission to test them, as well as my approval that whoever passes your test gets the seat?" Toushiro asked, chuckling inside his head all the while. He did not know why, but Karin was the only one who could come close to making him laugh aloud. "Very well, you have my permission to test them, and when you're done, just bring your papers to me and I'll sign them, no questions asked. Just be sure not to play favorites. They actually have to earn that position." Toushiro warned.

Karin only grunted. "I know that!" she scoffed, leaving the room.

By the time ten minutes had passed, Karin had gathered the three approved applicants in front of her, as well as another eight seat who had applied, well, actually begged for a chance to be considered for fifth seat position. Karin had reluctantly agreed. He would have to make one hell of an impression though, because people who begged for something they wanted annoyed the hell out of her. Clapping her hands for their attention, she began to speak. "You all want to become this Squad's fifth seat, which is an admirable goal, but unfortunately for you, only the one who is best among all of you will be considered qualified for the job. Now, as you are all seated officers, I am going to assume that you can do the paperwork for the job. Therefore, with the help of Squad Ten's fourth seat, Lareck Retsu, I have devised a regimen that will test you on Kido, Hoho, Hakudo, and Zanjutsu, and in each event, you can score a possible twenty-five points in correlation to how skilled a fifth seat is to be expected in each. As we come to each test, I will explain the criteria that you will be judged on, as well as how you will gain points in them. The first will be Kido, and you have the next five minutes to prepare yourselves." Karin said, explaining her expectations for them. That being said, she walked over and stood next to the fourth seat, who she had been surprised to find had been her teacher.

"I noticed that you didn't tell them what the criteria will be to pass with top marks in each test." Lareck commented, looking at the applicants, all of whom were concentrating so hard that their faces were scrunched up. Karin could not help but laugh at the ridiculous image that their faces made.

"Why would I have done that when it would have made me miss this?" Karin said, still smirking at the applicant expressions.

When Karin figured that five minutes had gone by, she walked back over and called the applicants to attention. "This test is not one of knowledge in Kido, but rather the raw power of the spells you can do on the fly." Karin said as she reached over her right shoulder and drew her sword. "You will be judged on how powerful you can make a simple Byakurei without an incantation. Get ready Heaven, because you are first. Fire everything you can at me." Karin said, sword ready to be used in her defense.

The young eighth seat stepped forward, with her left hand raised, index and middle finger pointing at Karin. "Hado four, Byakurei!" she cried, and a bolt of lightning leapt from her fingers, heading for Karin. Karin set herself, then deflected it, being careful that it went into the sky, where it could not do anyone harm. She looked over at Lareck, who was standing at the sidelines of the training ground they were in.

"I'd say that that would be a thirteen." Karin called over to him, and he scribbled down the score. Karin turned and beckoned Gavin forward. The process was repeated, to a score of twenty for the seventh seat. Gavin returned to his former position at the sidelines smiling slightly, while Senji stepped forward to try his hand. He left with a score of seventeen, grumbling to himself. Finally, the eighth seat that Karin did not know stepped forward, readying himself for the Kido. Karin readied her defensive stance.

"Hado four, Byakurei!" the man cried, unleashing a bolt so powerful that Karin could not fully deflect it, pushing her back a good ten feet. Lowering her sword, Karin looked at the man. Her arms were tingling from the force behind the spell.

"Who the hell are you?" Karin asked, if a little rudely, even for her.

"My name is Lorcan Guran, Sir." Lorcan replied, adding the sir after a moment's hesitation.

Karin looked at Lareck. "That would be a twenty-five, Lareck." Karin commented casually, as if it had not really surprised her. "Anyway, moving on." Karin said as she turned and looked at the applicants. "The next test is simple. It's a race using Hoho, or at least the closest approximation to it that you can get." At these words, Lareck suddenly disappeared. "Lareck will be standing at the finish line, which I've placed, with special permission from Captain Soi Fon, at the entrance to the Maggot's Nest, on the other side of the Seireitei, within Squad Two's grounds." Karin paused, giving Lareck some extra time to get to the finish line. "The winner will get the full twenty-five points, with each successive position behind him or her getting five points less. In the event of a tie for a position, the competitors in question will both get the points for that position." Karin explained, motioning for them to get ready. "On you mark, Get set, Go!" Karin shouted.

The four applicants, who were rearing to go, took off, Heaven and Senji disappearing from sight, while Lorcan and Gavin where much slower blurs. Karin settled back to wait patiently for their return. _I hope Soi Fon told the gat guards about this _Karin thought, knowing the feisty Captain of Squad Two had a habit of forgetting matters that she considered unimportant. About thirty minutes later, her worries were proven unfounded as Lareck returned at the head of the applicants, each of whom looked like they would give anything for a good rest. Unfortunately, for them, that was not what was on Karin's mind. It was not even close. Lareck handed her the paper with the scores for the race.

First-Heaven-twenty-five points

Second-Senji-twenty points

Third-Lorcan & Gavin-fifteen points

_Well, looks like this Lorcan really wants that seat_ Karin thought, doing the calculations for the applicants overall score in her head, and realizing that Lorcan was in first._ He has some serious power, but needs to work on his Hoho._

"Okay then, here's what we're going to do now!" Karin said, clapping her hands together. "We, and by we I mean you, are going to spar, using only Hakudo, against Lareck here. He will be the one giving points this time, so it is him you have to impress. You will be going in descending order of your current score, so it's Lorcan first, followed by Heaven, then Senji, and finished up by Gavin. Hop to it!" Karin ordered, backing out of the training area to give Lorcan and Lareck some space to move in.

The fight started slowly, Lorcan warily looking at Lareck, before moving forward, swinging his fist, not for Lareck's face, but for his midsection. Lareck quickly sidestepped to the right, bringing his left elbow into play, trying to smash Lorcan in the face, but missed as Lorcan quickly backpedaled before immediately lashing out with his right leg, moving to kick Lareck in his neck. Lareck grabbed his leg with his right hand, only to realize his mistake when he received a punishing blow to the ribs form Lorcan's other foot. Moving quickly with Lorcan's falling body, Lareck jumped, braced himself on the leg he still held, and yanked sharply on it. Lorcan's leg broke with a sickening crunch, causing the other applicants, and Karin, to wince in sympathy.

Lorcan, to his credit, barely made a sound until the wounded leg was jarred by the force of impact as it hit the ground with Lareck's body, sending waves of pain and nausea through his body. Even then, all he did was groan. Karin quickly ran over to the rapidly paling man. Looking him over, she realized that he wouldn't be able to finish the test. He would have to give him a choice on another future option. _Poor bastard_, _that must have hurt _Karin thought, looking at the twisted angle Lorcan's leg was at. "Lorcan! Lorcan, can you hear me?" Karin asked the man. When he nodded his head, she continued. "You are out of the running for fifth seat, no question about that. However, would you like to be put into the running for the next seated position above yours?" Karin asked, genuinely sorry for this exceedingly talented man. Grimacing, Lorcan barely managed to nod his head. Karin looked at Lareck, raising an eyebrow as she did so.

Lareck understood what she meant. "He would have scored a twenty-one." He said, rubbing his side ruefully.

Karin looked at Lorcan. She was definitely going to talk to Toushiro about him. Such talent couldn't be left to go to waste. "Lareck, I'm going to take Lorcan to the Squad Four barracks. Continue this test while I'm gone. I'll be back to personally conduct the Zanjutsu test myself very soon." Karin ordered, helping Lorcan up and moving in the direction of Squad Four. Little conversation was held between the two, Lorcan concentrating on staying conscious, and Karin concentrating on not hurting his leg anymore. Upon reaching the Squad Four barracks, Karin turned Lorcan over to Isane, then hurriedly filled in the paperwork necessary for his admittance and treatment. She rushed back to the training ground as soon as she was done, hoping that the other three were still in one piece. She needn't have worried, walking onto the training ground to find the three remaining applicants were panting hard, but reasonably unhurt. Lareck walked over to her and handed her a paper containing the applicants Hakudo scores. _Lareck really likes paperwork way too much _Karin thought, reading over the scores on the sheet.

First-Gavin-twenty-three points

Second-Senji-twenty-one points

Third-Heaven-nineteen points

"You are all extremely close to each other in terms of skill so far. The last test will have to decide this. So, for this last test, this one based on Zanjutsu. I will give you chance to earn some extra credit, of a sort. In this test, ten points will be directed toward whether or not you have attained Shikai, and how much control you have over it. The rest will be based on your skill in Zanjutsu, with five extra credit points awarded if you can manage to force me to use my Shikai. Get ready Heaven, cause your first." Karin said, drawing her Zanpakutou.

Heaven was obviously nervous as she stepped forward. Drawing her own Zanpakutou, she grasped the hilt with both hands, raising the sword over her head. "Glorify, Aku Enjeru!" she cried, and a blinding light suddenly erupted from her sword. When the light cleared, gone was the sword, replaced by a double-edged battle-ax, the blades of which resembled wings. Heaven smirked when she saw Karin charging at her. Pointing her ax at her charging superior, she cried out, "Tenshi No Boruto!", and a yellow light lanced from the tip, arcing toward the third seat. Her smirk faded when she saw Karin meet it head on, slapping it away like it was so much trash. Heaven tried to shoot again, but was disarmed, with the point of Karin's blade at her throat, before she could.

"You score a twelve, Heaven, with an overall score of sixty-nine. Your Zanjutsu is pathetic, and needs a lot of work. You will report to me tomorrow so that I may find a way to help you rectify that." Karin said, making a mental note to contact Ikkaku. If anybody could whip Heaven into shape quickly, it was him. Gulping, the other girl nodded before retrieving her Zanpakutou, and standing at the sidelines with the other two. "Gavin, you're up now." Karin said, moving back to her starting place.

Gavin stepped forward, pointing the end of his already drawn sword at Karin. "Hate, Chi Wo Nomu!" he cried, his riatsu spiking as his blade disappeared altogether, to be replaced by a strange whip, with dozens of chains attached to strange, spike shaped blades. "Let's see you deflect all of these!" Gavin exclaimed, swinging the hilt forward. The chains suddenly came alive, whipping themselves and their deadlier ends everywhere around Karin. Karin began rapidly backtracking, looking for an opening. _There!_ she thought, deflecting three of the spikes. Snapping her arm forward, she threw her sword, which went through a half revolution in the twenty feet separating her and Gavin. There was a meaty smack as the hilt caught Gavin in the chest. Sputtering for breath, Gavin collapsed to his knees, looking down at the ground while he slowly wheezed. He didn't even notice that Karin was near until he felt the blade of her sword against the back of his neck.

"Not bad at all, Gavin. You get a nineteen, with an end score of seventy-seven. You still need a little work though. Mostly on your ability to fight through pain. That will be all." Karin said, thinking that Ikkaku was going to basically own her when she asked him to do her this favor. Reaching her starting position, she turned and beckoned Senji forward.

Senji stepped forward confidently, his hand ready to draw his Zanpakutou. At Karin's nod, he began to draw it, but stopped after the first two inches were revealed. "Strike from the shadows, Ansatsu Sha." he quietly said. A sudden grey mist obscured him from Karin's view. When it cleared, his sword was gone, replaced with spiked bracer on his right forearm. Holding his left hand over the bracer, the spikes, already two inches long, grew another three, making them very formidable weapons. However, what caught Karin's undivided attention was the yard long blade that also came from the bracer, extending past his clenched fist. Senji then stepped back, his foot making contact with a shadow on the ground. Suddenly, he disappeared, dropping into the shadow. Feeling movement behind her, Karin spun, just managing to parry Senji's blade before he disappeared again. Reappearing on the other side of the arena, "How do you like my Zanpakutou's ability? I can move from one shadow to another almost instantly." Senji said with a proud smile before renewing his attack.

The next few minutes were a blur as Karin constantly parried attacks coming from unexpected angles from within the shadows surrounding her. Finally, she'd had enough. Reversing her grip on her sword, and holding her arm out behind her, she activated her Shikai. "Cry unto the Heavens and let all know your sorrow, Gin Kiba." Karin intoned, her sword changing at four parts into jagged, star like, configurations. Correcting her grip on her blade, she held it in tightly in both of her hands, then closed her eyes. The moment she felt the air stir as Senji closed in on his apparently helpless prey, she twisted, slashing his left side. Senji collapsed, gripping his head and groaning. Heaven and Gavin couldn't believe their eyes. Had she killed him in order to win? Karin walked up and kneeled in front of Senji. "You aren't the only one with an awesome zanpakutou ability, you know. You're probably wondering why your head eels like its splitting in two. Well, I suppose I can tell you. When my sword connects physically, by which I mean hits anything but their sword, I can choose to make the damage done mental instead of physical. The more deadly the blow would have been physically, the more mentally incapacitated you become. You score a twenty-three, with the five extra credit points. Congratulations, you're the new fifth seat." Karin told the still wincing man.

"But don't you need Captain Hitsugaya's final approval for that?" Senji asked, rubbing his head as he stood up next to Karin.

"Let me worry about that. You, Gavin, and Heaven have all had a nasty day, and you should all go home rest a bit." Karin said, walking out of the training arena.

Fifteen minutes later

Toushiro looked up at the sound of somebody knocking on his door, but it slid open before he could say anything, admitting, of course, Karin. "Why do you knock, and then come in before I can answer? Doesn't that defeat the purpose of knocking in the first place?" Toushiro asked.

"Not at all, I just knock so that if you're doing something gross, you have time to clean it up." Karin answered, unable to keep the teasing tone out of her voice.

Toushiro just sighed. "I would never do anything like that, Karin, and well you know it." Toushiro said, taking the papers that Karin was offering. Looking the over, he signed them and returned them to her.

"Hey, Toushiro, you know, Senji might not have gotten this if Lorcan hadn't broken his leg. We can't let Lorcan's talent go to waste." Karin said, Moving to the side of Toushiro's chair and leaning against the desk.

"So what are you saying?" Toushiro asked, knowing, but purposely leading her on.

"You know what Im saying. Make Lorcan the new sixth seat. There is one vacant now that Senji is the new fifth seat." Karin said, annoyed at her Captain.

Smiling, Toushiro filled out the paperwork she had inadvertently made necessary with her request. "I don't see why not. Your judgment, though sometimes questionable, has yet to lead me wrong. Do as you wish in this instance." Toushiro said, handing her the paperwork. He'd be damned if _he_ was going to be the one to file it. As he passed it to her, however, their hands brushed, leaving a tingling feeling in his hand. For some reason, he felt the need to e more outspoken than usual. "Hey, Karin, I have a question for you." Toushiro said, almost uncharacteristically soft spoken. Karin paused, about to leave the room. "Why did you kiss me? The day after our first soccer game, I mean." Toushiro asked, looking away as he spoke.

Karin smiled to herself, walking back over to him, she pulled him out of his chair and into a tight hug before whispering in his ear, "Part of it was because I thought you were cute. The rest is for me to know and you to find out, maybe."

That being said, she shunpoed away, leaving Toushiro to ask the empty air, "She thought I was cute?" He sounded confused and excited at the same time.

Karin made her way to the Squad Three barracks. She had a date with her new nee-san, and she wouldn't get a chance to talk to her again until after her and Ichi-nii's honeymoon.

Two hours later

Karin couldn't remember the last time she had laughed this much. Rukia and she had had a wonderful time, and they were walking through the gardens on the Kuchiki estate, looking at the flowers and rocks that had been laid out so carefully. Somehow, the conversation hade devolved to where Rukia had first felt that she had fallen in love with Ichigo. "I think that the first time I realized was more than just a friend to me was the night of your death, Karin. He cried himself to sleep that night, and I wanted to help him so badly, but I was so helpless." Rukia said, her smile fading a little.

Karin was positively shocked. "I made Ichi-nii cry?" she asked, her surprise evident. "I thought at most he would have just scowled more than usual."

Rukia shook her head. "It hurt him far more than that. I've never seen anyone seem so…broken. I realized then that I would do anything to make sure that something like that never happened again. I realized that I had somehow fallen in love with him and his gruff, angry, and impatient exterior, but the thing about him that I truly loved was the part of him that wanted to protect everyone around him, especially those closest to him. The part of him that is tender and caring for others. It's hard to explain. I'm still surprised that he loved me as well. I can only hope that we always stay the way we are." Rukia said, a reminiscent look in her eyes. "But enough about Ichigo and me. What about you, Karin? Any crushes you don't want Ichigo to know about?" Rukia teased.

"Well, to be honest, I've only ever really liked one guy." Karin said, surprising Rukia.

"Really? You have to tell me who!" Rukia said, pressing Karin for an answer. "I swear, if you tell me, I won't tell anyone else." she promised.

Karin looked at Rukia out of the corner of her eye. "You'd better not. It's, well, it's Toushiro." Karin said, closing her eyes and bracing herself for laughter. When it didn't come, she opened one eye to see Rukia looking at her thoughtfully. "What?" Karin asked, unsure what the look was for.

"Would you like to go to the real world for a few minutes?" Rukia asked. "We'd be back soon, so you'd be able to get some sleep before work tomorrow. Come on, I've got something you really need to see." Rukia said. Reluctantly, Karin agreed. Going to the Kuchiki's private Senkaimone, they entered it, quickly exiting inside a graveyard. Karin didn't know why they were here. _ The Senkaimone's probably screwed up_ she thought.

_I wouldn't be too sure about that. I think we may be exactly where she wanted to go._ Gin Kiba mused.

_Why would she want us in a graveyard._ Karin retorted

She had her answer when Rukia bent over and picked something up off a grave. Walking over to Karin, she handed it to her. Karin gasped when the cold item touched her skin. _It shouldn't be cold. It's the middle of summer here!_ Karin thought. When she looked at it, she gasped again. It was a beautiful rose, made entirely of ice. She could feel Toushiro's spiritual pressure leaking from it. She leveled a questioning look at Rukia. "Toushiro leaves one of those on your grave every year. They last for an entire year, so your grave has never been without one. It's his way of saying that, even though you were alive in the Soul Society, he couldn't be sure that you were the same person, and that he treasured his time with you. You somehow managed to get closer to him than anyone else ever before, and outside of your family, he was the one hit hardest by your death. It's one of the sweetest things I've ever seen, and he's done it for five years. You know, you're the only one he let's get away with calling him Toushiro? He won't even let Hinamori do that, and she's his childhood friend. I don't know how, but you cracked his glacier of a heart and slipped in. I don't know if he loves you, but he definitely has strong feelings for you. You're special to him." Rukia said before opening the Kuchiki Senkaimone and heading back to the Seireitei.

Hours later, Karin lay on her bed, still holding the ice rose. As sleep slowly found her, she resolved to talk to Toushiro about it tomorrow. Holding the ice rose to her chest, she fell asleep with a final, murmured, "Thank you, Toushiro."

**Author's Note's**

**Aku Enjeru- Archangel**

** Tenshi No Boruto-angel's bolt**

**Chi Wo Nomu- Blood Drinker**

**Ansatsu Sha- Assassin**

**Gin Kiba- Silverfang**


	8. Fury of Blood, Fury of Moon

**What up people? I cannot thank all of you who reviewed enough, making the last chapter one of the most reviewed ones. Currently on my profile is a poll on whether or not you think I should do a story on Ulqiorra, so please visit and vote. I want you to pitch in your opinion! - Zekuran**

Toushiro paused while filling out a report. What had possessed him to assign such an inexperienced Soul Reaper to an area as large as London? To top off his mistake, the idiot had let a hollow destroy part of Buckingham Palace, meaning that Toushiro was going to be drowned in the paperwork that resulted from it, as well as face an inquiry into his ability to make decisions as the captain of Squad Ten. He knew, without being told, that he had a long day ahead of him, as this one report would generate even more paperwork that needed to be filled out, and he could not pass it down because the person doing the signing had to have the authority of a captain.

He heard his office slide open, but did not bother looking up. He knew it was Karin. The only other person who dared to enter without knocking was Rangiku, and she would have buried his head in her breasts by now if it had been her. He still wondered, from time to time, where she had picked up such a habit. He felt the air next to his chair stir, but again, this was not unusual. Karin would often lean against his chair as she talked to him. Suddenly, a hand entered his field of vision and deposited something on the report he as writing. He had just enough time to recognize one of his ice roses before he was grabbed by the front of his captain's haori and pulled into a bone-crushing bear hug. He knew it was bone crushing because he could feel his back and ribs starting to give up the fight to stay in one piece. "K-Karin!" Toushiro managed gasp as his lips started turning blue, his feet dangling uselessly a good six inches above the floor.

Karin looked up, and her eyes widened slightly at the vivid shade of blue Toushiro was turning. Taking a moment to memorize the face he was making, she unceremoniously dropped him, and he landed on the floor, gasping for air like a beached whale. After a few seconds, his face returned to normal, and he slowly pulled himself to his feet, still giving the occasional wheeze. Looking at the ice rose still on his desk, he looked at Karin, whose cheeks were tinted a slight pink as she looked at him. "I guess my secrets out, huh?" Toushiro said, glancing pointedly at the icy flower on his desk.

Karin nodded. "Look, Toushiro, we need to talk." she said, crossing her arms and starring at him intently.

"Well, if you can't see that I'm busy, let me clue you in. I am buried in paperwork at the moment, Karin. I don't have the time." Toushiro said shortly, straightening his haori.

"Toushiro, you talk to me, or I'll have Ichi-nii beat you up when he gets back from his honeymoon!" Karin threatened, her eyes starting to get a determined glint to them.

Toushiro almost sneered at the threat, but thought better of it. Far better to have Ichigo after him than Karin herself. "So they left?" Toushiro asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Yeah, at about 6:30 this morning. I was there to say good-bye to them. Can you guess where the honeymoon is?" Karin asked, knowing he was trying to change the subject, but going with it.

"Where?" Toushiro asked, glad that his change of topic seemed to have worked.

"Chappyworld." Karin said, a visible shudder going through her body at the name.

"He must really love her." Toushiro said, pitying Ichigo. He personally could not stand the annoying rabbit, and Ichigo hated it more than he did. "How long are they going to be there?"

"Two weeks." Karin replied, "Two weeks of pure, annoying, hell for my poor Ichi-nii."

Toushiro was still lost in his pity for the poor fool who had married the Chappy fanatic. Looking at the time, he realized that it was eight. Turning to Karin, he figured he should ask another question, before she remembered the earlier conversation. "If you saw them off at 6:30, how come you're so late getting here?" Toushiro asked.

Karin gave slight smirk. "I had something that needed to be taken care of." , she said, thinking back.

_flashback_

_ Ikkaku was happily training a set of raw recruits, beating them bloody with a smile on his face while Yumichika looked on. Ikkaku finished and looked down at the unconscious recruits. He was interrupted from his reverie by a low whistle. He turned to see Karin leaning against a nearby wall. "Ikkaku, you are definitely the man I was looking for." Karin said, then her eyes widened slightly as she realized just how that had sounded._

_ Ikkaku redden as Yumichika laughed. "Ikkaku, it seems she has a crush on you, how beautiful!" Yumichika said, laughing again, only to be silenced when he saw the glare that Karin had leveled at him._

_ "Shut up, you peacock, before I take some scissors and cut all the hair on your body off. You know, I am not too good with scissors. I might just slip, and something so much more important to the average guy might come off as well." Karin promised, her voice laden with venom. Yumichika winced. He didn't know whether to cup himself or protect his hair. Meanwhile, he could hear Ikkaku laughing madly in the background. Karin turned her attention back to the still laughing Ikkaku. "Anyway, I kind of need a favor, Ikkaku"_

_ "Oh? Just what would that favor be?" Ikkaku asked, finally managing to get control of his laughter._

_ "I need you to train two of our seated officers. It has recently come to my attention that their Zanjutsu skills are seriously lacking for seated officers of their rank." Karin explained._

_ "Why can't you just train them yourself?" Ikkaku asked, the early morning sun glinting off his shaven head._

_ "Because you're the best at training others for combat." Karin stated._

_ "She may have a point there, Ikkaku." Yumichika said, looking at his friend._

_ Ikkaku thought for a moment, then an idea came to his mind. "I'll train them for you, but on one condition. You have to spar with me." Ikkaku said a wicked grin on his face._

_ Karin thought about it for a moment. "All right, I'll spar with you, just not right now, or today even. I have plans." Karin said, her customary scowl softening somewhat. Yumichika noticed this, but Ikkaku was lost in a fantasy of battle._

_ "Sure, sure, take today at your leisure, but tomorrow, we fight." Ikkaku said absentmindedly._

_end flashback_

Karin smirked. After the conversation with Ikkaku, she had stopped by Senji's new office to inform him that he would be taking over her duties for the day, as well as to communicate her desires for the correction of Heaven and Gavin's Zanjutsu problem. Now her entire day was free, with no real worries that she would be coming back to a mountain of paperwork. She had then managed to corner Rangiku, bullying the older woman into actually doing her work. Ironically, it had been the most ridiculous threat that had gotten Rangiku to do her work. She supposed threatening the destruction of all liquor in the Soul Society would mean something to the busty woman. She had left the Lieutenant doing paperwork at a feverish pace. Karin contemplated telling the threat that had worked so well to Toushiro, but decided against it. That would be cruelty to Rangiku, and she rather liked the often drunken woman. Now, all she had to do was free up Toushiro's day. She had managed to squeeze in some time to talk Lareck into signing a rather unique form of paperwork before coming to Toushiro's office. Now all she needed was his signature, which she would make him give in blood, if need be.

_Okay, this is way to calculating for you. You have left the poor boy no escape._ Gin Kiba told her from deep within the recesses of her soul.

_I know. I personally think that this is awesome though._ Karin responded gleefully. The only response she got was an amused grunt from her zanpakutou. Taking the paper she had made Lareck sign from inside of her shikahashou, she gave it to Toushiro. "Sign this, or I'll make you sign it." Karin said, scowling at Toushiro.

Toushiro was a little frightened at the sight of her scowling at him. The last time she had scowled at him had been six months after they met. The back of his head ached slightly at the memory of how he had tried to be the more stubborn of the two of them. The girl had packed one hell of a kick then, and could probably kick even harder now. He signed the paperwork, somehow managing to make it look like he had intended to all along. "So, what is that paper for, anyway?" Toushiro asked, handing the paper back to Karin, who promptly set it on top of the pile of paperwork still on his desk.

"Basically, your now free for the day, because you just gave Lareck you authority to fill out this paperwork." Karin said, before turning back around, grabbing the front of his haori again, and quite literally dragging the young captain out of the Squad Ten barracks.

_It could have been worse._ Toushiro thought, _At least she did not go for the ear._

A half an hour later, they were sitting on the edge of Soukyokou Hill, legs dangling over the side. The two had not spoken a word since she had dragged him out of his office. they were not really bothered by the silence though. It had been moments like this that had defined their relationship over the year they had known each other, before Karin's sudden death. "So, uh, Toushiro." Karin started, only to pause, a look of self-disgust crossing her face. She never had trouble talking! "When were you going to tell me about the ice roses that you put on my grave?" Karin asked, looking away from Toushiro to hide her slight blush. She was infuriated at herself. She did not blush either!

"Truthfully, I didn't think that I would ever tell you. With you here, and having all of your memories, I do not think I would have ever made another one. Their purpose was as sort of a memorial to the memories of our brief, but strong friendship. They no longer have any purpose." Toushiro replied, looking over the Seireitei.

"What if I said I didn't want you to stop making them?" Karin asked, her blush deepening as she did so, cursing the fact that she had worn her hair in a ponytail, revealing the ears that she was sure were turning all sorts of interesting shades of red. Toushiro glanced over at her, and then looked closer. Had her ears always been that red? "What if, instead of putting them on my grave, you just gave them to me?" Karin asked, still looking away, though she could feel Toushiro' eyes boring into the back of her skull.

"I suppose I could do that." she heard Toushiro mutter, and her blush deepened. She was now sure that her face resembled some sort of red berry. She looked over at Toushiro nervously, and he almost laughed. Who knew that a person's face could be that red? Karin, however, was furious with herself. She was certain that Yuzu, the girliest girl she knew, or could even think of, had never blushed this much. then Karin smirked as a stray thought crossed her mind.

Toushiro was looking at Karin when she suddenly disappeared. feeling a rush of air behind him, he quickly twisted around, only to have Karin cover his eyes. "Hold still!" Karin ordered, and Toushiro stiffened, almost groaning at the sweet smell of her breath as it washed over him. To anyone else, he would have appeared impassive, but Karin knew that she had his undivided attention. Leaning next to Toushiro's ear, she whispered, "I want to try something." before leaning back. Faltering for just a moment, she again leaned in, then, hesitantly at first, and then more firmly, she pressed her lips to Toushiro's. This time, Toushiro did moan. Moving her hands from in front of his eyes while she closed her own, one wandered up into his hair, while the other rested lightly on Toushiros' thin, but heavily muscled chest. Not quite sure what she was doing, or even how she knew to do it, she licked at his lips, begging for entrance, and he obliged. This time, the both of them moaned.

Moving the hand that wasn't propping him up, Toushiro cupped Karin's jaw and neck, deepening the kiss as he did. Toushiro wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted. All he knew was that when they finally broke apart, it was with the not so faint disappointment that it hadn't lasted longer. Toushiro leaned back a little and looked at Karin, whose eyes were still closed. When she opened her eyes and saw Toushiro staring so intently at her, she blushed deeply, managing to turn even redder than before. "What are you looking at?" Karin demanded.

"A very beautiful girl who's evidently very good at kissing." Toushiro said softly, his eyes locking on hers.

Karin could feel her already burning face heating up even more. "I don't see how. You're the only guy I've ever kissed like that. I mean, you're the only guy I've ever kissed." Karin said, looking down before continuing. "What about you though?" she asked.

"You are the first person I've ever kissed." Toushiro replied, and although he didn't blush, Karin knew it was taking all of his self-control not to.

"Come on, a good looking guy like you? I'm sure girls went crazy over you." Karin teased.

"Growing up in the Rukongai, everyone around me was terrified of me. Now that I'm a Soul Reaper captain, people are as put off by my rank as they are by me. You are the only girl to ever get this close to me." Toushiro assured her.

_For a first time kisser, you're pretty damn good._ Karin thought, unaware that Toushiro was thinking the exact same thing. Standing up, she moved to Toushiro's side before plopping herself back down into the dirt, and leaning back against his chest. The two sat there for hours, watching the day go by lazily, enjoying the nearness of the other s that first kiss eventually became a second, a third, and finally, a fourth.

the next day

Karin woke up suddenly. Standing up, she walked to her door and opened it, watching as the sky over the Seireitei slowly began to lighten as dawn approached. Seeing the outline of Soukyokou Hill, Karin almost blushed as she remembered the previous day. Toushiro had been a gentleman, taking her out to dinner after their day on the top of the hill. Afterwards he had even walked her to her quarters, where he had received yet another kiss. Karin seemed determined to try to make up for lost time. She hoped nobody had told Rangiku. if she knew, then shortly afterward the entire Seireitei would know, and probably most of the Rukongai. Ichi-nii would definitely try to beat up Toushiro. She pause, then shuddered. It wasn't like her to be this attracted to a guy, but then again, Toushiro wasn't just some guy. He was different, the kind of different that made Karin like him even more. Karin suddenly groaned. She had forgotten that she had a sparring match with Ikkaku soon. She hurriedly got dressed. She needed to warm-up before she went.

thirty minutes later

Karin groaned for what seemed the second time that day as she as she stepped onto the Squad Eleven sparring grounds. She should have known this was going to happen. Squad Ten's new super-genius versus Ikkaku Madarame, a well liked and respected officer who was known for his sheer physical power as a lieutenant class Soul Reaper, of course it would draw a crowd. Looking at the gathered Soul Reapers, she realized that with the exception of Head-Captain Yamamoto and Captain Unohana , every captain currently in the Soul Society was in attendance, as well as most of the more highly seated officers. She spotted a scowling Toushiro standing next to an impassive Byakuya and a smirking Renji. She cringed a little, but waved at him. If anything, this seemed to cause his scowl to deepen. She looked around the sparring ground. It was rectangular, roughly 80 by 140 feet, plenty of room to maneuver for a one-on-one fight. It was surrounded on all sides by the officers, as well as a good chunk of both Squads Ten and Eleven. Ikkaku shoed his way onto the spring ground, grinning madly as the sun glinted off his scalp. "Hey, Karin, I have a request for you." Ikkaku said.

"I may have an answer to the request." Karin said teasingly.

"I think that this entire thing should be conducted on a shikai release level. It will be more fun that way." Ikkaku said, his manner that of one assured victory whether or not she agreed.

Karin almost grinned, but instead gave a non-committal shrug. Reaching over her shoulder, she drew her zanpakutou, then immediately reversed her grip on it, holding it out behind her as she shifted into a battle stance. "Cry unto the heavens and let all know your sorrow, Gin Kiba!" Karin called, the blade growing into the by now familiar star-like configurations, the hilt changing as well to resemble that of a medieval European broadsword. Correcting her grip, she brought the blade in front of her and grasped the hilt with both hands.

Ikkaku's grin became even wider. He was really going to enjoy this fight. Drawing his own zanpakutou, he slammed the hilt into the tip of the sheath, crying out as he did so, "Extend, Hoozukimaru!" His sword changed into a spear, with a large tuft of red threads at the end.

It was at this point that Captain Zaraki stepped onto the field. "All right, I assume that both of you know the only two rules of the Squad Eleven sparring grounds, but I still have to go over them. It's one of the old man's rules." Zaraki said, pointing at the Head-Captain, who had arrived to stand beside Captain Komamura. "Anyways, here they are. Rule one, no killing the opponent. Rule number two, no permanently disfigurement, by which I mean no chopping off of limbs, no stabbing through the heart, you get the picture?" Zaraki asked menacingly.

"What picture, Kenny?" cried a little pink haired girl on his shoulder.

"It's just a figure of speech, Yachiru." Zaraki said

"Oh! What's that?" Yachiru asked, not having been appeased in the slightest by Zaraki's answer.

Rolling his eye, the giant man stepped off the sparring ground, signaling for the two third seats to begin their match. Instead of charging in, Karin figure she might try to intimidate him a little as she sent of wave after wave of concentrated riatsu, causing many of the captains present widen their eyes at the pure power that it represented.

When this didn't seem to affect Ikkaku, Karin rained her power in, and charged. Dodging a thrust, she moved in quickly, slamming her blade against the middle of the spear. "You're making the same mistake your brother did. Break, Hoozukimaru!" Ikkaku cried, and the spear broke into three sections, the outer two connected to the center section by chains. Karin jumped back, narrowly avoiding a crack to the face by the red tufted end. From that point on she was on the defensive, viciously pressed by Ikkaku, who kept coming no matter what trick she pulled. Even more frustrating, she couldn't pick out a pattern to his attack to take advantage of. Out of sheer desperation, she lashed out with a fist, catching Ikkaku on the cheek and causing him to stumble backwards, only to realize that she had over extended herself. This caused her to be unable to fully dodge the spearhead of Hoozukimaru as it ripped across her abdomen, tearing an inch and a half deep gash in her stomach, shredding the muscles and leaving them almost totally useless. Staggering back, Karin fell to a knee. Ikkaku regained his balance, rubbing his jaw. "So, do you submit yet?" Ikkaku asked, sure that she would, and proud that he had upheld the honor of Zaraki's Squad in front of so many witnesses.

Karin was hurt, and she knew it was bad. Still, she was too stubborn to let herself be beaten. Face paling, she forced herself to stand, earning a nod of approval from Ikkaku. She disregarded that, and hurriedly went over all that courses of action still available to her. She cursed when she realized that the only way she could possibly win was going to really hurt. Looking over at the ready Ikkaku, she raised the hand gripping her sword in front of her, the tip of the blade towards the sky. "Ketsu Tsuki Nu!" Karin spat out, then closed her eyes and convulsed as tremors went through her body. The tremor lasted only a few seconds, and when Karin opened her eyes, everyone was shocked at what they saw.

At first, they thought that the entirety of Karin's eyes had turned crimson, but quickly realized that her eyes had simply been covered by a bloody film as crimson tears flowed down the young girls cheeks. Holding her sword at her side, she leveled her gaze at Ikkaku.

Starring at her, Ikkaku wondered what this ability was. He starred even harder at her. Had she just shimmered for a split second? Reversing her grip on her sword yet again, Karin slammed the blade into the ground as she went to her knee yet again, coughing up blood as her eyes slowly cleared of the haze. This shocked many of the onlookers, as well as Ikkaku. His cut hadn't been that deep. "So, are you submitting yet?" Ikkaku asked the wounded girl.

Looking up at him, her face bloody, and giving one last bloody cough, Karin gave him a pained grin. "You idiot, I've already won." she retorted. It was at that moment that Ikkaku felt his hands go numb. Looking at them , he had just enough time to widen his eyes in shock as he took in the shattered Hoozukimaru, before he was hit with debilitating pain as two large x-shaped wounds, one on his back, and the other on his chest, suddenly erupted blood.

_When was I wounded?_ Ikkaku thought as his knees hit the ground, bouncing painfully. Refusing to be defeated, he grabbed Hoozukimaru's spear head, rose, and began to stagger towards Karin.

Moaning in agony, Karin stood as well, before she shunpoed next to Ikkaku and slicing at his undefended back. Ikkaku silently pitched forward when this blow connected. Looking at the fight with interest, Byakuya blinked. He knew that the edge of her sword had hit Ikkaku's undefended skin with some force, yet no more wounds opened on the surface of his skin. _Just what is her zanpakutou's ability? _Byakuya wondered. He resolved to ask Ichigo if he knew.

Karin looked at the cheering Soul Reapers before falling forward. She never hit the ground, because out of nowhere a set of strong arms caught her, turning her over gently to see the strangest sight she'd ever see. Toushiro's face looked quite literally torn between shack, awe, fury, and mirth. "I suppose you're very proud of yourself." Toushiro growled, the fury winning over on his face and in his voice as he picked her up bridal-style.

Karin giggled, no longer able to think coherently due to the combination of pain and blood loss. "Your so pretty when you're angry, Toushiro." Karin said, then giggled again, feeling very light headed.

"You've obviously lost your mind." Toushiro said dryly as he carried her at a dead run to the Squad Four barracks.

"No, you've lost your mind, Toushiro." Karin mumbled as she laid her head against his chest and passed out. All this did was encourage Toushiro to run even faster.

**Authors Notes**

** Ha, cliffhanger! Every story has to have one. Seriously though, I cannot stress enough the fact that I want everybody who reads this to go to my profile and vote on if I should do a story for Ulqiorra. Also, If you have any questions about this chapter, or any of the other chapters, don't be afraid to ask them. I will answer them as best as I able.**

** Okay, just in case anybody forgot, here are the translations for the names of the Zanpakutou, as well as Karin's new attack.**

**Gin Kiba- Silver Fang**

**Hoozukimaru-Ogre Lamp**

**Ketsu Tsuki Nu- Blood Moon Fury (literal translation) What it does: Basically, it does the same thing for Karin that Ichigo's bankai does for him, gifting her with super-human speed. However, there is a drawback. She has to be wounded to be able to use it, and the wound has to be moderate to severe. Combined with this is the fact that any attack made with this move is twin-edged, harming Karin as well as the target. Think somewhere along the lines of breaking your hand when you punch somebody.**

**Important! **** Make sure you get back to me on what you think of Karin's zanpakutou ability, as well as her technique, the Ketsu Tsuki Nu. Review, or I will hunt you all down and smother you in manga!**


	9. Pending Update

**I'm almost back people. I am sorry for my silence in the last five months, as I have been undertaking the extraordinarily exhausting task of joining the U.S. military. I still have another two months before my training is complete, and in that time, I will be undertaking a complete rewrite of every story currently online.**

**For The Ice Lord and The Silver Wolf**

**I will be predominantly fleshing this story out, adding detail and character thought processes where possible, but expect no major changes to the set storyline.**

**I may also add a few more arrancar, as there are a few whose deaths were ambiguous.**

**For The Rogue Romance**

**Expect major revisions to early chapters, as well as some fleshing out of Zeke. There will also be more character interactions.**

**For The Sealed Blade Of The Spiral Ninja**

**While in basic, I continued to construct and alter this world, and the end result doesn't match-up with the beginning. Fleshing out of the storyline, as always, with a flashback arc taking place between graduation and wave explaining some of Naruto's past and how he thinks and differs from cannon Naruto. **

_**Upcoming stories**_

**These are just random plot bunnies that stampede though and appear interesting enough.**

**The God of the Blade and The Ice Maiden**

**Category: Miscellaneous**

**Rating: M**

**Is a lemon scene between two oc's that I wrote on a dare from a friend, which then received stellar reviews from the rest of my class.**

**The Hell Swan**

**Category: Anime/Manga-Naruto**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: When the Akatsuki came for her, Fu, the Nanabi jinchurriki, gave up without a fight, preferring death to the continued misery of her empty existence. What would have happened had somebody truly cared for her? Would the Nanabi jinchurriki have been able to carve her own legend? Fu/OC, Anko/Zabu, femNaru Natsuki/Haku.**

**Titles for upcoming stories are not official, and are subject to change.**


	10. Rewite Posted

**Yo people, the first chapter for the Ice Lord and the Silver Wolf's rewrite is up, Silver Howl, Arctic Roar. Expect chapter two imminently. **

**Also, I will be posting a one-shot featuring original characters entitled Serene Angel, be sure to check it out!**


End file.
